


Lyrium

by DragonWyrd316



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWyrd316/pseuds/DragonWyrd316
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amberlynn struggles with being a templar in Kirkwall and under Knight Commander Meredith's scrutiny</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Withdrawal

Knight-Commander Meredith was in a fine mood today. He could hear her throwing a tantrum of some sort, the shouting and cursing broken every so often by the sounds of shattering glass or something heavy connecting with the door. Orsino shook his head and tried to concentrate on the mound of correspondence on his desk. He stared hard at the parchment he'd been trying to read for the past ten minutes and was about to give up when his door slammed open. He bit back a retort as he saw Meredith in full fury marching toward his desk.

"That damned stubborn Fereldan won't let me have her! Says he won't transfer her to my authority, that one was enough. Doesn't seem to matter that she's living in my jurisdiction either," Meredith growled.

"Who?" Orsino asked, his tone wary.

"Amberlynn Hawke. Guess she's some relation to the 'Hero of Ferelden' so even if she never returns, due to that and prior exemplary service, she's been given the honorable title of Knight Captain of the Ferelden Circle. He said he would never think of allowing a transfer of his Knight Captain to my command, especially with how extreme my views of mages are. Greagoir should know better after what happened at Kinloch Hold that either one of us would need someone with her skill fully under our command."

Orsino leaned back in his chair and let the Knight-Commander rant, a bit irritated at being forced to watch her pace back and forth in the small space provided by the miniscule proportions of his office. She stopped suddenly and smacked her hands on his desk, leaning over to glare into his eyes.

"You! You have an orator's gift with words. You talk to Greagoir. I also want you to try talking her into joining the Kirkwall templars. At her young age she was entrusted with a small contingent of mages at Ostagar, kept them under control, then found safe passage for them while she and her brother ran to save her family from the darkspawn marching on Lothering. Hell, try to get her brother to join us if you can. We could use them both, even if he isn't templar trained as she is. I'm officially giving you leave to do what you must to get them here."

She spun on her heel and marched out before he could formulate a reply, shutting the door sharply behind her. A groan escaped his lips and he pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering how in the hell he was to comply with her wishes when he didn't agree with the woman's views on the world, especially in regards to mages. A note was quickly penned and he stopped an apprentice on his way out of the office, directing them to deliver it to one of the senior enchanters, then set off through the gates to enter the Gallows courtyard.

*************************************************************************************

"Amber, you have to do something soon or you won't be any good to yourself or anyone else," Carver stepped up beside her as the two of them stared at the Gallows across the water, Varric and Anders a few feet behind them.

"There has to be another way. If I have to go through withdrawal to do it, then so be it, but I will not join the others who follow her so blindly. Knight-Commander Greagoir wasn't fond of mages, but he didn't treat them as if they were the plague either," she sighed, brushing damp golden strands from her forehead.

"Don't be a fool! You read his letter same as I. He's never known a templar to go through lyrium withdrawal and survive! You have three choices it seems - take Anders' stash as he offered, go back to Ferelden and take up your new position, or become one of _them_."

"I already told you I'm not taking Anders' lyrium. He needs it more than I do with each influx of refugees who need his healing expertise. I wonder… hmmm…" she trailed off, staring blankly off into the distance.

"Damnit!" Carver wiped his hand over his sister's sweating brow, alarmed at how often lately she'd been drifting in and out of reality. Her body was already reacting to the lack of lyrium in her system, sweating when it was chilly outside, becoming weak in the middle of battle, unable to shield her or take offense against any hostile magic. If she didn't listen to reason soon, she would be no good to them in the Deep Roads.

"Cullen," she murmured, turning her head and focusing on Carver, "Knight-Commander Greagoir said that he'd been transferred here. Maybe he can help me."

"Or he'll turn you in to her," Anders spat out.

Amber turned to look at Anders and he flinched at the fever flush on her cheeks, the unfocused look in her whiskey eyes.

"It's either that or returning to Kinloch Hold and leaving everyone behind. Besides, if I go back to Ferelden, that's even more time spent without. Maker I feel sick," she mumbled as she slid down to lean against one of the docking posts, alternately shivering and perspiring in the cool breeze that wafted off the water.

"How long has she been this bad?" Anders asked Carver softly as he kneeled in front of Amberlynn.

"We ran out of Bethany's lyrium a few months ago. She's been subsiding on a little bit every other day from what we've been able to pick up, but she's been without for the past month. I'm surprised she's still lucid, honestly, after what I've heard about how fast templars go downhill if they don't have their fix."

"Andraste's knickerweasels! Carver, go to the Gallows now and see if you can find the Knight-Captain! Varric, you head to my clinic and grab a few bottles of my lyrium. You'll find them in a cabinet in the back room, though you might need a step-stool to reach them. I keep them up high so no children can get to them."

Both of the men set out while Anders stayed at the unconscious woman's side, a feeling of helplessness stealing over him as this was one thing he couldn't cure.

*************************************************************************************

Carver burst through the gates into the Gallow's courtyard, his eyes wild as he looked around for someone who might be able to help him and not bring the wrath of the Knight-Commander down on his sister's head. To his great relief, he soon spotted the ginger haired man he had gotten to know on trips to the Circle when visiting his sister. He made his way quickly over to the templar, glancing quickly at the gray haired elf that was talking to him.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to talk to the Knight-Captain," Carver interrupted, his voice apologetic.

"Carver!" Cullen slapped the younger man on the back jovially, "Good timing actually. The First Enchanter here was wanting to talk to you and your sister."

"That's nice. I apologize but I have an emergency that requires your assistance, if you don't mind?"

"I may be able to help, young man," Orsino said, looking Carver over.

"Well it's about Amberlynn…"

Cullen's eyes grew sharp as he looked at Carver. Orsino stepped up to the young man, able to sense the tension thrumming through his body.

"She… she's passed out on the Docks. She's going through withdrawal…" he trailed off and stared as the two men ran in separate directions the moment the words had left his mouth. Moments later they both returned, sacks bulging.

"Take us to her, son," Orsino's voice was quiet and soothing as he laid a hand on Carver's shoulder.

*************************************************************************************

Varric still had not returned by the time Carver arrived with Cullen and Orsino. Anders stood, watching the other templar warily as he backed up to give them room to treat his friend.

"Has she opened her eyes yet?" Carver asked, his voice threaded with worry.

"No, but I've been keeping a watch on her breathing and heart rate. It's so rapid, fluttering like an angry bird in her chest. I think she's been forcing herself to ignore the symptoms for so long, to try and overcome them, that everything came crashing down on her."

"Shit. _**SHIT**_! I kept telling her she needed to let me or someone else take care of matters for a while, but with the way mother and Gamlen nag her constantly, she feels like she always has to be the one to get things done."

He paced nervously while Cullen and Orsino crouched over his sister, his worry growing at her lack of response. A collective sigh of relief washed through him as her eyes finally opened then focused on the two in front of her.

"Cullen? Who's this with you? What happened?" Amber asked, weariness in her tone.

"Your body was shutting down due to lack of lyrium. Myself and First Enchanter Orsino rushed over here as soon as we learned what happened from your brother. How are you feeling?"

"Like the entire tower fell in on me," she groaned then her eyes widened with fear as she looked between the two of them.

"You won't tell the Knight-Commander, will you? Greagoir is doing what he can to keep me out of her clutches but I'm afraid something like this might be her incentive to force me into her service."

They were interrupted by the sound of muttered cursing as Varric approached.

"Damn, Blondie, you didn't tell me I'd need two footstools to reach the damned things. Took me forever to get 'em… and it looks like I was too late to do any good."

Amber turned her head to look at Varric, blinking until his image was sharp in her vision.

"Give 'em back to Anders," she then shifted to look back up at the worried faces of Cullen and Orsino, now joined by Carver.

"Not letting her have me. Nuh-uh. She's evil incarnate," she closed her eyes for a few minutes then opened them back up, her eyes widening.

"Where am I? Where's the mages I was told to guard? This isn't Ostagar…" she groaned then lay her head in her hands.

"Maker, my head is pounding."

Carver looked at Cullen and Orsino, his arms folded over his chest.

"Didn't you give her something?"

"I was able to calm her system enough to get her to come to, but we needed her awake to administer the lyrium she needs," Orsino replied, kneeling back down next to Amber as he lay his hands on her head, sending a wash of his energy into her to ease the pain.

"Cullen? Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at the tower? Greagoir needs you to help him. Besides, I think my cousin, Ygrainne, might miss you," her slurred voice held an undertone of laughter.

"You're in Kirkwall, Amber. The battle at Ostagar was over couple of years ago. Ygrainne is no longer with the Circle. She heads the arling in Amaranthine and is Ferelden's Warden-Commander of the Grey Wardens," he replied as he struggled to reach back into his bag for a vial of lyrium, her dilated eyes and confusion worrying him. Orsino was quicker and had a vial uncorked and held up to her lips by the time he was able to finally wrap his fingers around one. She inhaled the liquid as if it were a lifeline - which it was in a way.

As her vision cleared and her memory returned, Amberlynn looked at those gathered around her then groaned, laying her head in her hands.

"Maker's breath, what happened?"

"Didn't she already ask that question?" Varric asked, though his tone held none of the usual teasing.

"You collapsed from lyrium withdrawal and lost track of reality for a moment," Orsino replied, his voice soothing as he ran a hand lightly over the top of her hair, silently probing her system to make sure the lyrium was doing its job.

"Shit," she whispered, digging her fingers into her scalp, her head still bowed.

"Since I won't work for Meredith, I guess it's time to say goodbye to Kirkwall and head back to Ferelden," her voice held a trace of tears. Sniffling, she raised her head and looked up at Cullen.

"Looks like we're both Knight Captains now, though mine is in name only until I return," she offered up a wan smile.

"I may have a solution that won't require you to return to Ferelden or work for the Knight-Commander of Kirkwall…" Orsino began, his gaze flicking between the two templars.

"It's not so bad working for Meredith…" Cullen started, stopping when he realized he was speaking in tandem with the First Enchanter.

"Cullen, while Greagoir was strict, he still showed compassion for those under his charge. I'm not hearing the same thing about Meredith," she sighed then looked to Orsino, "And I'd like to hear what your suggestion is."

"Request assistance from your superior. Until you receive an answer I will supply you from the Circle's stores. If he denies assistance, I will not revoke mine."

"Thank you," she breathed, "May I know to whom it is I owe my gratitude?"

"First Enchanter Orsino of the Kirkwall Circle, Knight Captain Amberlynn," he replied, bowing respectfully to her.

She offered up a half smile to him, then gripped the pole behind her, using it as a lever to get herself back up on her feet. A wave of dizziness crashed into her and both gentlemen caught her before she returned to the ground.

"Let's get another vial into her, Cullen," Orsino's voice brooked no argument as he looked at the templar.

Nodding, Cullen let go of her long enough to crouch down and grab another dose of lyrium from his pack, handing it to the First Enchanter.

"Here you go," the elf's voice was soft as he helped her ingest the second dose.

Her smile was brighter this time as she nodded her thanks.

"I think I should go home and lay down for a bit, if no one here minds?"

Cullen shoved his pack at her, filled to the brim with lyrium vials.

"Take this with you. You'll need it. You had a close call today and I'm not losing another friend if I can help it. Lost enough of them in Ferelden."

With a murmur of thanks, she handed the pack over to Carver as he took Cullen's place at her side, Anders replacing Orsino, as they assisted her out of the docks, Varric trailing behind.

*************************************************************************************

Amber coiled her white-blonde hair into a tight bun at the top of her head, a few wispy strands escaping to curl around her face. Adjusting her plate-mail, she strode out of her room in Gamlen's small house, picking up her greatsword and affixing it to the harness on her back.

"Where do you think you're going?" her mother's voice wafted out from where she was sitting by the fire.

"Out."

"But where? I have errands I need you to run."

"I have too much to do today, mother. Besides, I know you and Gamlen promised Carver that you'd stop piling me with your requests, the day he half carried me home."

Leandra opened her mouth to say something, then snapped it shut and waved Amber away. Nodding stiffly to the woman, she stepped out into the cool breeze, lifting her face to the mostly fresh air that caressed her skin. Her stride was long and purposeful as she wound her way through the streets and alleyways of Lowtown toward the docks. Upon reaching the ferry platform, she waved over one of the captains and soon was on her way toward the Gallows.

*************************************************************************************

Cullen noticed her first as she entered the courtyard, noting that her bout of lyrium withdrawal hadn't changed her ground-eating stride. As soon as she spotted him she made her way over to him, her teeth flashing white in her tanned skin as she smiled at him.

"Knight Captain," she bowed her head to him.

"Knight Captain," he smiled in return, offering up a more courtly bow.

A small crowd gathered around the two after hearing her title spoken.

"There's two of you?" one of the initiates asked.

"She's the Knight Captain of the Ferelden Circle. We served together before she left for Ostagar."

"Why isn't she in her uniform?" another asked.

"Have you ever tried to get darkspawn blood off metal? It stains and leaves a most horrendous odor," she quipped, her eyes dancing as she looked at Cullen.

"Enough, leave us in peace," he ordered and the crowd dissipated as quickly as it had formed. He quirked a brow at her.

"What? It was the first thing that came to mind when they asked. I'm sure it's hell to get out of robes though. I'll have to send Ygrainne a note and ask. I'm curious now."

"Maker, I've missed you and your odd sense of humor. I won't lie when I say that when I heard about what happened at Ostagar, I had worried I had lost my sister-in-arms. We all mourned until Greagoir received your letter."

"I'm sorry, Cullen. I was so close to Lothering and with the horde heading in that direction, I couldn't take the chance that mother and Bethany would get out safely. Carver and I barely made it before the darkspawn. We almost didn't make it out."

Cullen nodded, then sighed softly.

"It makes me glad you weren't there to see what happened to the Circle. Something happened to Uldred either at Ostagar or soon after. He became crazed. We lost most of the Circle and the templars to the abominations he created. I was held captive until your cousin defeated him."

"Maker's breath. I wondered… after the Grand Cleric shot him down so horrifically when he offered to have the mages light the beacon…" she sighed.

"So, why are you here, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I came to see both you and the First Enchanter. I wanted to thank you for your help the other day. I also need to talk to Orsino about his offer, if you could point me in the right direction," she replied.

"Anything for a friend, a sister, you know that," he smiled, "And just follow me. I'll take you to his office."

The two walked in companionable silence as they crossed the courtyard. The further into the Gallows they went, the more she seemed to slow down and stare at their surroundings. Her whiskey eyes narrowed at the statuary, the drab stone walls, and the almost utter silence and despair that seemed to hang over the air like a poisoned cloud.

"This feels more like a prison than a place of learning and safety for the mages," she whispered, fighting the urge to hug her arms around herself.

"It's not as bad as it looks, truly."

"I'd rather be at Kinloch than stuck here. While the mages might not be able to leave, or us for the most part, at least there was something beautiful to look at every time you passed by a window. This… this just reeks of despair."

"Then you won't be joining us?" his voice was tinged with sorrow.

"I'm sorry, but no. If I ever truly need to return, I will take up my post as Knight Captain under Greagoir, not be jailed here."

He bowed his head in acquiescence then held the door open for her, letting her walk through before shutting it behind them.

"His office is the first door to your left. I hope you stop by to see me before you leave."

She offered up a small smile to him before rapping her knuckles lightly on the door.

"Come in."

Amber pushed the door open and smiled at Orsino as he stood at her approach.

"What a nice surprise. Please, feel free to take a seat."

Shutting the door behind her, she took the offered chair and curled up as comfortably as one could when dressed in full plate. He returned to his seat as soon as she was sitting, folding his hands together and laying his chin atop them.

"Might I ask what brings you here?"

"I wanted to thank you for your intervention the other day. I don't want to even think of where I'd be right now if you and the Knight Captain hadn't responded so quickly."

"It was my pleasure. It so happens that I was actually looking for you when we were called in to assist."

"Looking for me? Whatever for?" her gaze turned quizzical.

"By order of the Knight-Commander to talk you into her service. While I must say it would be nice to have someone like you around here that we wouldn't have to tip-toe around, after I realized your intense dislike of the woman, there was no way I could do as she wanted. One of you would kill the other before even a month was out due to your differences of opinion."

Amber's eyes danced merrily as she hid a smirk with her hand, her shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

"Why do you think I want nothing to do with her? That and… oh Maker just walking into this place gave me the chills. I'd rather be somewhere that there's at least an illusion of hope, not a place that leeches it out of you."

"You truly do not have the mindset of any templar I've ever met. Why is that I wonder…"

"My sister Bethany was a mage, as well as my father. If they ever had the misfortune of being caught, I wanted to make sure there was someone there for them who would treat them with the respect they deserve as people, not as something to be feared just because they wield magic. Unfortunately, my father passed away a few years ago and we lost my sister to the blight."

"Your views are wonderfully refreshing, Knight Captain," he murmured as he leaned back in his chair to study the woman in front of him.

"Please, after the other day, I think we can drop the titles. You may call me Amber."

"Then let me return the courtesy, Amber."

Her smile brightened the room as she shifted to find a more comfortable angle with the chair and her unwieldy armor, her sword poking the chair in the most odd of places.

"Maker's breath! If you'll excuse me, I think I'll stand. Sometimes armor is the worst thing to run around in, I swear."

His chuckle warmed her and she grinned in response. She took the time to remove her sword and set it up against the seat she had just vacated.

"And that! If it weren't for the idiots who'll even attack in broad daylight, I'd have left it at home. I hope I didn't damage your chair too much."

Orsino waved his hand dismissively at the chair.

"Don't worry about it…" he began, alarm crossing his features as he saw her quickly remove her gauntlets and press her hands to her head.

"This… this and your offer were the other reasons I came…" she gasped out, "Damned headaches have been plaguing me since I ran out of lyrium a month ago. I had hoped… had hoped that having it back in my system would stop them but it hasn't."

"Shhh, let me take a look," he whispered, sliding his hands under hers to rest them against her head. He shook his head then looked at her.

"If I may…?" he asked as he moved closer, unwinding her hair until it fell in soft waves down her back.

"I needed to remove any possible added tension before seeing what I could do," he continued, seeing the confusion in her eyes, then glanced back at how the white-blonde strands seemed to shimmer and add light to the drab room. He replaced his hands on her temples, opening up his magic to seek out the possible cause of her headaches. He winced inwardly at the breakdown of the blood vessels within, caused from her withdrawal, realizing how close she had actually been to losing herself to it. He set out repairing them, taking his time. Before stepping back, he massaged her temples lightly to remove the last vestiges of pain, tilting her face to look up at him.

"Dear girl, with what I just saw… I want you to come to me once a week for your supply. You have enough right now to last you a while, but even so, I want you back here in a week. I'd rather you end up with a surplus rather than not enough."

"That bad, huh?" she sighed, seeing the truth in his eyes. Her smile wobbled a bit as she looked at him.

"Thank you. I've been saying that a lot today, but I didn't realize until now how much you've done for me. You probably just saved my life.

His hands slid from her temples to her cheeks and he wiped at the tears forming at the corners of her eyes with his thumbs.

"I just found a possible friend. Do you really think I'd lose her before I got to know her?"

Amber turned her face into one of his hands and kissed the palm lightly. How such an innocent showing of gratitude would affect him so much, he didn't know, but he was quite grateful for the robes he was wearing at that moment. Without any thought he lowered his lips to hers, tasting the salty sweetness of a tear that had escaped. Her hands lifted to sift lightly through his hair, before she pulled back to look at him.

"Perhaps sometime it might progress to becoming more than that, I think," she countered, her topaz eyes sparkling.

"For now, though, I think I should take my leave. I'll see you in a week, Orsino."  
Unable to speak, his fingers tracing his bottom lip, he just smiled at her. She grinned and turned towards the door, picking up her sword and reattaching it, and almost bumped into Meredith as she stepped out into the hall.

"Amberlynn Hawke, a pleasure. May I inquire as to the reason you are here?" the Knight-Commander asked.

"It's Knight Captain, thank you, and I was responding to a missive to meet the First Enchanter. I couldn't help it but during our meeting I was so overcome by passion, I ripped off his robes and rode him til we were both exhausted. It was fun but I need to head home now. Have a good day!" she quipped as she strode down the hallway, stopping momentarily to give them both a cheerful wave before disappearing out the door. Meredith stuck her head into Orsino's office and sniffed then looked at him with a raised brow. Orsino just shrugged, a smirk on his lips.

"How Greagoir can stand that mouth of hers…" Meredith began, then shook her head.

Instead of answering, Orsino stepped into his office, shutting the door in her face.


	2. Ties That Bind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Enchanter feels the wound that Amber receives, possibly bringing them closer together.

She waited three days before cornering him. While she knew that whatever missive he might have sent to Greagoir would not have yet crossed into Ferelden, she needed to know what his progress was in wooing Hawke into her service. As that thought slipped into her consciousness, she started to wonder what methods Orsino was using in regards to Knight Captain Hawke. How much of what the young woman stated days prior was truth, how much was just to throw her off balance? Not being in the mood to observe even the most simple of common courtesies, she let herself into the First Enchanter's office. Meredith watched him as he leaned over his desk in intense concentration, his quill scratching against parchment as he answered his correspondence.

"Dare I ask what methods you are employing in getting Greagoir's prodigy in my order?" she barked, her voice causing him to startle and knock the inkwell over, its contents spilling onto his desk.

"Damnit, Meredith! Are you so blinded by this need of yours that you overlook even the smallest of niceties, such as knocking on someone's door before entering? I was in the middle of writing a letter to First Enchanter Irving to see if he had any information to add in regards to your precious Hawke," he growled, his brows pulled together in anger.

"Just answer the question, Orsino. After her little display the other day, I want to know."

He looked at her, his frown changing into a smirk. He folded his arms over his chest as he leaned back in his chair and looked at the Knight-Commander.

"Whatever my methods are, they are my own. If you recall, you did give me leave to 'do what I must' to convince her to your side."

"But what are you _planning_ with her? What were you doing three days ago?"

"Meredith, a true gentleman doesn't kiss and tell. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a mess to clean up thanks to you. Don't let the door hit you on the way out," he retorted, dismissing her from his mind as he went about cleaning up the inky mess on his desk. With a huff, Meredith stormed out, letting the door shut behind her with a little less force than a slam. As his office settled back into a comfortable silence, he walked over to the window behind his desk, his fingers playing over his lips as he relived the memory of Amberlynn's mouth beneath his. His eyes looked off in the distance, secure in the knowledge she was out there somewhere.

*************************************************************************************

Maker's balls, where were they all _coming_ from? It seemed that as soon as they cleared out a mercenary group in one district, another cropped up elsewhere. Was there some sort of courier system calling all renegade bands to fill slots that were open within the city? Amber slid down against one of the pillars in the Merchant's Guild square, exhaustion causing a dull ache in her muscles.

"Seems like there's no shortage of idiots in this city. I sure don't mind bringing the fight they seem to want so bad to their doorstep. Think there's any coin in it?" Anders croaked out as he rested his weary body near hers.

"Who knows? I'm just sick and tired of having to constantly watch my back. Sometimes I think I'd rather have stayed in Ferelden and battled darkspawn," Amber responded, stretching the cramped muscles in her fingers from the tight grip she'd had on her sword.

"So, how many did you get, Hawke?" Varric asked as he sidled over to her.

"Lost count at nine. You?"

"Damn, got me beat by at least one. How do you do it?"

"Keep the blade sharp so it cuts through them like butter. Watch the way they try to flank so I can time my swing and catch as many of the bastards as I can before it becomes too close to wield a two hander comfortably. If it gets too crowded, I take advantage of some of my templar training - there's always a chance it'll react even on non-mages."

Amber yawned, stretching her legs out before her. She ripped a piece of cloth from the tunic of one of the mercenaries and used it to clean her sword.

"So… what were we doing again?" she asked as she tried to get the blood out of the acid washed symbols that decorated the blade.

"Did you forget to take your dose today, Amber?" Anders asked, watching her closely, worried that she'd slipped into the clouds of withdrawal again.

"Andraste's ass! I haven't forgotten it, but think for a moment. Every time I turn around there's someone new needing something done and that's not including the chores that mother and Gamlen pile on top of me. With everything expected of me along with lack of sleep, is it any wonder that I forgot after wasting energy killing these fools?"

"Face it, Blondie, she's fine. She just verbally knocked you on your ass which she couldn't do a week ago. Now, I think we have an appointment at the Rose?"

"Ahh yes, that's right. The establishment whose name had my dear friend turning as red as the pomegranates you try to keep hidden in the bottom of that fruit bowl of yours, Varric."

"Shit, is that why they keep disappearing?"

"I can't help it. I like the taste and feel of something just bursting with juicy goodness in my mouth," she grinned, sending a sidelong glance at her companions to see their reactions. She wasn't disappointed - Anders stumbled into her back lost in a coughing fit and Varric looked up at her with a sly curve of his lips.

"I think you need to take care of that then, Amber, if anything just so you leave my fruit alone. Hmm… what about that templar friend of yours? The Knight Captain?" he winked at her.

"That was done a long time ago Varric. We decided to end it when we realized we were better as friends than lovers."

"Pity. Well if Anders' reaction was anything to go by, I'd say he'd be willing to help you with your little problem."

Amber let out a good natured, husky laugh and swatted Varric's shoulder lightly.

"Sorry, not into threesomes and I'm sure that Justice wouldn't like magey getting it on with a templar. Another reason why I haven't tried for you. Bianca stands in my way," she quipped as they approached the entrance to the brothel.

"Andraste's knickers," Anders groaned.

*************************************************************************************

"Son of a bitch," Amber croaked, her hand clamped over her neck as they shuffled out of the Rose.

"We got her for you, luv," Varric said, pressing himself close to her side in case she were to stumble.

"I feel fuzzy."

"Anders, we need to get her to your clinic as fast as possible. Is there anything you can do to at least slow the bleeding or bandage her up or something? Hell, you might even have to carry her because I sure can't and she doesn't look like she can stand much longer."

"Jus' a flesh wound, Varric. Whatever she did to my head's what's makin' me feel fuzzy," her words were slightly slurred, her voice hoarse. Anders looked at her, sorrow etched over his features.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop it soon enough. I couldn't break through her hold until you were already carrying out her command."

Amber waved her hand dismissively in his direction, his own hand catching to hold her in place so he could take a look at the damage. He lay his other hand over hers and the deep slice her carving knife had made in the skin of her neck. A soothing green glow emanated from the wound as he attempted to close it and slow the bleeding as much as he could without the proper herbs and tools.

"That's the best I can do until we get her to the clinic. I'm low on mana between breaking the blood mage's hold on Amber and just that little healing right there."

The two escorted her as quickly as they could through the maze of alleys and tunnels, her body a limp deadweight by the time they arrived at the clinic. They set about removing her armor, leaving her in just her loose linen shift and smalls, before laying her out on one of the cots. Two sets of eyes momentarily glanced at the interesting and intricate tattoo work twining up her legs, then met over her body, sharing their silent surprise.

"I'll go get Carver. He's probably still at the Hanged Man waiting on us to show for Wicked Grace," Varric's voice was soft as he began to back up, Anders already rummaging through his supplies for lyrium potions as well as salves and poultices. At the mage's slight nod, Varric turned and hurried out, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"I've never felt more like a failure of a friend than I did tonight, Amber," Anders murmured as he quaffed a couple of lyrium potions. He knelt at the head of the cot, his concentration intense, completely focused on reconnecting veins, tissue, and skin - all of which had been weakened from her earlier illness. Sweat poured off his brow as he emptied the small pile of lyrium vials next to him. He could feel the healing her body had received earlier in the week and he momentarily wished he'd had that mage's skill, then chastised himself for breaking concentration. Varric and Carver found him passed out against the cot, still in a kneeling position. An angry red welt was the only evidence of Amber's injury.

"He needs to be in a bed," Carver said, picking the mage up with relative ease and depositing him on a nearby cot. Both he and Varric returned to Amber's side, his eyes narrowing and darkening dangerously as he focused on the injury to his sister's neck.

"She's staying here while she recovers. Mother and Gamlen didn't listen after her collapse a few days ago, if what you told me is true, so her exhausted state made her an easy target for that blood mage. If she's not at the house, they can't nag her into doing their work for them," he bit out.

"When is she supposed to see the First Enchanter?" Varric asked.

"In three days time. She said he took care of her headaches so maybe he can help with this too," he replied, gently tugging a cover over his sister's prone body.

"I hate to ask this because I know you hate it here, but would you stay and watch over her? I need to have a very unpleasant conversation with my family in regards to Amber and it can't wait. I don't care how late the hour is."

"For Ivy, anything."

"Ivy?"

"Hey, what can I say, her tattoos gave me a good idea for a nickname."

Carver snorted out a laugh and shook his head.

"How you can make me laugh at a time like this is beyond me. Just take care of her please," he reiterated as he left the clinic.

*************************************************************************************

The door flew open, crashing against the inner wall of the house. Gamlen almost fell out of the top bunk of the bed in the tiny room he was forced to share with his sister. Leandra let out a shriek.

"Get out here, both of you!" Carver's voice boomed in the small house, echoing faintly.

"Who're you to tell me what to do in my own house, boy?" Gamlen growled, tugging his worn pants up over his bony ass.

"You and mother ought to be ashamed of yourselves. After what you put us through when we first arrived, both of you, selling us into indentured servitude and blaming Amber for Bethany's death, you still take advantage of us whenever you can. Amber almost died tonight because you wouldn't let her heal properly after her collapse. I'm keeping her away from you until I know she's strong enough, but you will stop asking her to do your shit for you. You will both be adults and do it your own damned selves!"

Gamlen stared at Carver wide eyed while Leandra collapsed on the floor.

"My baby, my precious baby," she crooned, rocking back and forth.

"Funny isn't it how we're only your precious babies when something happens to us, but until then we're nothing but your workhorses. Grow up!"

"Watch your mouth, young man! That's your mother your speaking to!" Gamlen shouted, stalking closer to Carver.

"Shut up! Just shut the _fuck_ up!" he snarled, taking a step toward Gamlen before pitching his voice lower.

"How would you like it if mother knew how and where you spent your nights and the little coin you actually do bring in, uncle?"

Gamlen threw up his arms in defeat, Leandra paying no attention to anything other than her own grief.

"Sod it. I'm out of here. I'm heading back to Amber. If I have to scrounge for coin to do it, I'll get a room at the Hanged Man, but I'm not coming back here. Hopefully I can talk her into doing the same."

He stormed into her room and, finding a sack, tossed both his and Amber's belongings into it, swinging the sack and his sword over his shoulder before exiting the house, his booted feet echoing behind him.

*************************************************************************************

Orsino awoke with a searing pain across his neck, gasping for breath as he shot up in bed. He fumbled for a candle, lighting the wick the moment he felt the cool wax beneath his fingers. Picking it up, he shuffled over to the small mirror that hung over his wash basin, holding the candle that he could check for any possible sign of what had caused the pain. His hand shook with the whispers of agony that still caressed his skin. He crossed the room and, after chilling the pitcher, poured himself a glass of water that he subsequently downed. Something felt wrong but he couldn't put his finger on it. Sighing, he returned to his bed and hoped the rest of his night would pass uneventfully.

*************************************************************************************

She was two days late. Nothing that could be helped as Anders wouldn't let her go much further than the clinic door until he was assured that she had regained her strength. Her fingers touched the angry scar on her neck, her eyes frosting over at the memory of the mage within the brothel's ranks. If she had the power, she'd bring the woman back to life just to kill her again, this time with her own blade, for almost succeeding in sullying her faith in those born with the gift. She adjusted the miniscule topaz stud on her left nostril, making sure the fastening was tight, then tucked her hair behind her multi-pierced ears. She absently wondered what Orsino would think when he saw her as she hadn't worn them the last two times he'd seen her, afraid that the metal in the piercings might have been part of the cause of her headaches. Tugging on the brown leather pants Isabela had loaned her, not wanting to deal with the added weight of her armor so soon after her last ordeal, she wondered how the woman sat in the damn things without splitting a seam. She was thankful for having one of her brother's cream linen shirts to blouse over so she wasn't showing off all of her assets, then loosely tied the red sash around her waist to keep the shirt from billowing over her head by a stiff breeze.

"If I didn't know any better, Ivy, I'd say you were planning on using the First Enchanter to take care of your little juice problem," Varric smirked as he walked into his room, watching Amber as she used his mirror.

"I can handle a walk from here to his office, but not with the weight of my armor just yet. This is the best I can do in the meantime. And what is it with this nickname you've suddenly decided to pop on me?" she turned from the mirror to look at her friend.

"Well those vines sure snaked up your legs to interesting locations…" he grinned.

"Oh… maybe someday I'll explain the meaning behind them to you. Just know that everyone I care about is depicted in some way on those vines, and that includes you," she grinned as she brushed past him.

He stared at her as she sauntered out of his room, her booted feet making little to no sound on the wooden floor.

*************************************************************************************

She knocked lightly before letting herself in.

"You're… late…" he began as he looked up, his eyes zeroing on the scar defiling the skin of her neck. His hand absently touched his own where he had felt the searing pain five nights prior. Confusion washed over his face momentarily as he stood and walked past her to shut and lock the door behind her. He turned so he was looking down at her, fine tremors flowing through his fingers as he touched the raised skin. Green orbs stared transfixed as he finished what Anders couldn't do, the welt becoming nothing more than a fine white line.

"I… felt this. How did it happen?"

"A whore in the Blooming Rose. I told Cullen I would look into the disappearance of the recruits and all trails ended there. Seems she learned blood magic from a friend of hers and, in my exhausted state, I had no defenses when she caught me and told me to slit my own neck," she whispered.

"And this friend of hers?"

"Will be taken care of the moment I can don my armor with comfort. I'm still not quite strong enough to run around Kirkwall fully equipped. Hopefully it's before anything happens to Keran, the last missing recruit."

She unconsciously rubbed her neck where she had been injured, then dropped her hand and sighed.

"I was also asked to give you this. It's from a… friend."

She handed him a folded piece of parchment, which he glanced at momentarily before placing it the pocket of his robes.

"You look different," he said after a while, taking in her change of attire, her loose hair, and the numerous piercings - though the ones in her ear didn't catch his attention as much as the golden twinkle at her nostril.

"I wasn't wearing them before. The headaches I knew were partly because of the lack of lyrium, but I didn't know if the metal was aggravating my condition or not. Now that I know that's not the case, I put them back in."

"They fit you."

Her lips curved into a grin as she nervously fumbled with one of the hoops in her ear.

"I have something you might find amusing."

"Oh?" her brow raised as she looked at him.

"Meredith came sniffing around a few days after you were last here, demanding to know if we had done anything inappropriate in my office. "

Amber took a step closer to Orsino, her eyes like warm golden suns as she looked up at him.

"And what did you tell her?" her voice was soft.

"That she had given me leave to do whatever was necessary to get you into her employ, but that a true gentleman never kisses and tells."

Her eyes were like honey as he returned her gaze.

"Is that what this is? You trying to seduce me into her order?" she murmured, leaning up on tiptoe until her mouth was within whisper distance from his.

"Never," he breathed, "Just a man wanting to see where things lead with a beautiful woman."

One hand rested lightly on her neck, over the scar, the other tipping her face up the last little bit for him to settle his lips on hers. Her body sank into his as he took the kiss slowly, savoring the press of lips, the texture, before coaxing her mouth open with his tongue. She hummed her approval as she cupped the back of his neck, her other hand sliding into his soft silver hair. Reluctantly he broke the kiss, his hands finding purchase in the length of her hair. He lightly ran his fingers through the shimmery strands, her head coming to rest on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her to hold her close.

"There's already something here, some sort of bond. I'm interested to see where this leads, eager almost," she mumbled against his chest. He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head.

"It doesn't bother you that I'm an elf, a mage, or quite a bit older than you?"  
She tilted her head back to look at him.

"Did it seem to bother me when I kissed you? Orsino, I pride myself in trying to look at the person, not what they are but who they are. I don't care that you're an elf, a mage, or older than me. You're still a man, a man with feelings, wants, needs."

"Thank you," he whispered, leaning down to give her a swift, soft kiss. Letting her go, he walked over to his cabinet and pulled out a small bundle, placing it in her pack.

"I look forward to next week."

"I am as well," she smiled. As her luck would have it, Meredith was yet again exiting her office as Amber left the First Enchanter's.

"Back again I see," the Knight-Commander said coolly.

"I couldn't help it. After last week and how well he played my body, I had to come back for more. I fear it might end up a weekly fix. I didn't know elves could be so… dexterous," she purred, smiling innocently at the woman, then sent a wink in Orsino's direction. He quickly hid his grin as Meredith looked at him and he shrugged, locking her out of his office the moment the door shut behind him. Paying no attention to the angry shouting in the hallway, he pulled the parchment Amber had given him earlier, curious as to its contents. As he settled back into his chair, he unfolded it and began to read.

 _First Enchanter,_

 _I can only guess that you were the one who repaired whatever was causing Amber's headaches. I could feel an echo of it the night I tried to heal her of her neck wound. If it is you, then I implore you to find some way to check the rest of her. It took me so long to repair the neck injury due to her body's earlier break down that I fear what might happen were she to become seriously wounded again. Please do this for her sake and for her brother's sake._

 _A._

Orsino read and re-read the note, his lips curving into something wicked.

"Oh, I intend to. I fully intend to," he whispered to the empty office.


	3. Tattoos and First Enchanters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber adds more tattoos and things heat up with the First Enchanter

Amberlynn leaned back against one of the high-backed chairs in Varric's room, a mug of honeyed mead in her hand. She watched Anders from across the table as she put the mug to her lips, the question as to what was in that note to Orsino burning in the back of her mind. Shifting her position, she propped her feet up on the table and let herself relax as the alcohol did its work, loosening her muscles after her first day back in heavy armor.

"So, what did you need to talk to Orsino about, Anders?"

"Ooooh hear that? It's Orsino, not First Enchanter," Varric snickered from his seat.

Carver perked up in his chair and glanced at his sister who responded with a grin and a shrug. He shook his head with a mock sigh and went back to his drink. Anders shifted uncomfortably in his chair, not looking quite at her.

"I asked the First Enchanter to check you over. Your body took quite a beating when you were off your lyrium and it affected my ability to heal you completely. I hoped maybe he could fix anything else in case something happened to you later on."

Varric caught the look in Amber's eyes and his mouth widened into a grin.

"Looks like Ivy here has a thing for the First Enchanter, if that look is anything to go by."

"Ivy? Who's Ivy?" Isabela asked as she sashayed into the room.

"Me," Amber chuckled.

"Why Ivy?"

"She's got some tattoos that swirl up to the most interesting of places, from what I could see."

"Oh really?" Isabela purred as she approached Amber's chair, "Can I see?"

"No you can't, and there's more than just what you were able to see, Varric, not just on my lower extremeties," the look she gave him was pure wickedness.

"Messere, if you keep that up, Bianca will be one unhappy lady because I will need to see this for myself," Varric pretended to swoon in his chair.

"Unlikely that would ever happen. You're too attached to Bianca, my love," she quipped back.

"Oh how you wound me, Hawke."

"I know, I know. By the way, would you know of any artists in the craft around here? There's a couple of additions I need to see to."

"I'll tell you… if I get to watch," Varric grinned at her.

"Maker's balls," Carver groaned from further down the table, laying his head in his hands as his shoulders shook with silent laughter.

"Not that you wouldn't enjoy the show, but one of them is dear enough to me that I'd rather not share it," she sighed, gulping down a good portion of the mead.

"Bethany?" Carver asked quietly.

Amber nodded to him then closed her eyes as she slunk further down in her chair.

"It's time, long past actually."

"I can get you in touch with a good artist here in Lowtown, Hawke," Varric's voice cut through the fog of her pain.

"Thanks, luv. I really appreciate it. Now to send off a quick note before I head back to my room for the night."

*************************************************************************************

"Excuse me First Enchanter, but I have a note for you," one of the apprentices stated from the doorway to his office.

Orsino held out his hand as his eyes scanned the correspondence from Irving on his desk, his lips curving slightly at the information provided to him. As the parchment hit his outstretched fingers, he set it down on the pile beside him, absentmindedly waving the young woman out of his office.

 _Orsino,_

 _It has been too long since last we spoke. It brings me no amount of relief to know that all is well our new Knight Captain, thanks to your intervention. I know she has been in contact with Knight-Commander Greagoir and that with her incident, along with Meredith's insistence she be transferred, he is hoping she might return to us. I had wished that as well, until I read your letter. It seems you have become attached to the young lady as I once was. She brought this old man much joy during her stay here, and it was with no little amount of pushing on my part that she began her journey from my arms to yours through her appointment at Ostagar. Treat her well and keep her out of Meredith's clutches as, according to what you've mentioned of that woman, Amberlynn will more than likely get herself in trouble with your Knight-Commander, having no love for extremists. Her arguments with Greagoir over some of his views are still legendary here and I'm sure they'd be worse, and much more violent, with Meredith. She is one of the few who believes that magic is a gift, not a curse, but in a way that she was able to balance well between the templars and the mages here. I don't want to see that beautiful spirit of hers ruined by that woman._

 _On a side note, it seems as though you will need to continue supplying her with the lyrium she needs. Unless we want the Chantry asking questions we do not wish to answer, we are unable to supply her ourselves._

 _Be well my friend and send her our love from Kinloch._

 _Irving_

Orsino let the words sink into his brain, silently thanking Irving for his blessing in regards to Amber. While nothing had, as of yet, happened between the two of them outside of stolen kisses, he planned on rectifying that situation soon. His glance flickered over to the folded parchment the apprentice had handed him earlier, then picked it up, curiosity swirling in his green eyes as he looked over the neat, feminine scrawl.

 _First Enchanter,_

 _What is your element to call? The one that speaks to you more strongly than the others? Please send your answer as soon as you are able. I promise the questions you must have at this request will be answered soon. I look forward to our next meeting._

 _~ H._

Shrugging, he set his quill to ink and quickly scratched out a reply, mentally making note to send it first thing in the morning.

*************************************************************************************

Amber rolled over in her rented bed, mentally thanking Carver for talking her into renting a room out for them in the Hanged Man. She was finally getting the sleep she needed without being bombarded by requests at all hours by her mother and Gamlen. She noticed the parchment on the corner of the bedside table and snatched it, grinning as she read Orsino's reply.

 _Knight Captain,_

 _Such an odd request, my dear, but whatever you wish. Fire is my element. While the others come to me easily enough, I feel a stronger connection with it._

 _I look forward to your reasons behind your question. I'm certain they'll be quite interesting to say the least._

 _Yours,_

 _O._

She looked over at the other bed in the oddly shaped room, Carver's snoring finally abating as he flopped spread eagle on his stomach, half hanging off the frame. She stifled a giggle as she quickly dressed then made her way to Varric's room. At his quiet reply, she opened the door and watched Varric penning another page of one of his many stories.

"Busy or are you able to show me where to find this artist?"

The dwarf looked up from his story, his grin wide.

"You sure you won't let me watch? After what I just wrote about you here, I think I deserve _something_."

"Let me take a look at that," she chuckled, reaching out to snatch the parchment which was quickly moved out of her reach.

"None of that! You'll hear about it soon enough, though many dragons did die in your wake."

She snorted out a laugh, dancing around him as she tried to grab hold of the parchment that he continuously kept her from touching.

"Tease!"

"No, that's you, luv, for not telling me what's going on with you and _Orsino_."

"Nothing has happened, though that's not what the Knight-Commander thinks," she giggled, planting her butt on the table next to Varric.

"Oh, do tell!"

"She's caught me coming out of his office twice and I just couldn't help but poke at her, Varric. The first time I told her that lust just overwhelmed me and I ripped off his robes. The second time I told her that I was getting addicted to the way he touched me and that it would end up being a weekly fix," her grin was cheeky, letting the dimple flash at her friend.

"O-ho! Good one, Hawke! I wish I could have seen the look on her face when you told her that."

"It was a sight to behold for sure. I'm told she went sniffing the First Enchanter's office to see if she could catch a whiff of sex."

Varric let out a loud guffaw, slapping his hands against the table, the parchment flying almost right into Amber's hands. She read it quickly before he grabbed it away from her.

"Varric, really? I jumped naked from Orsino's bed to drive off a horde of dragons attacking the Gallows? And my tattoos meet at the juncture of my thighs to spell out 'Property of the First Enchanter?' "

"Well you won't let me see, so I had to think of something!"

"Bianca would send an arrow straight through my heart if I even thought about showing you, which I haven't."

"She sure gets in the way sometimes, I swear," Varric sighed.

"The way you fondle her, I wonder who's getting in the way of whom," she laughed.

"Before you tempt me any further, shall we get going? This won't cut into what you've saved up for our endeavor too much, will it?" he asked, ushering her out the door.

"Out of each payment we receive, I tuck a little bit away for myself. This is coming out of that pot, not the Deep Roads savings."

"How close are we to fulfilling your end of the investment?"

"A few more jobs and we should be good to go."

"Great, the sooner we do this, the quicker I can get Bartrand off my back."

She nodded, resting her arm companionably on Varric's shoulder as they made their way through the various side streets of Lowtown.

"Well here you are. I'll be back in a few hours to see how you're doing."

"Thanks, Varric."

She stepped into the cool interior of the building, the dwarf hoping their banter of earlier helped the underlying sadness in his friend, knowing that in part whatever she was having done had to do with her lost sister. He turned on his heel to head back to the Hanged Man and spend a bit more time on his story before he needed to check on her.

*************************************************************************************

She walked out into the sunlight, one hand rubbing lightly over her heart, her movements a bit stiff. Varric raised a brow, wondering what would cause someone to walk so oddly, before a thought entered his mind.

"Did you have 'Property of the First Enchanter' tattooed on you? Is that why you're walking funny?"

"Andraste's flaming knickers, Varric! No I did not, and no I'm not showing you!" she laughed.

"C'mon, pretty please? Bianca's not here to know," he wiggled his brows at her.

"You're impossible, you know that?"

"Only for you, Hawke, only for you."

"Y'know, if something happened on one of our jobs and I lost all of you, Carver and you would be the ones I'd mourn the most," she said softly, her hand rubbing over her heart again.

"None of that now, Ivy. You know you won't lose us," he replied, rubbing a hand over her back.

"I know."

"You said that some of the tattoo had to do with your sister. What do you have done?" he asked.

"You saw the vines. Some of them branch out into buds or flowers if you looked close enough. For those I've lost, I have thorns tattooed on that look as if they pierce the skin into my heart, a little trickle of blood where the skin has been broken."

"And the buds and flowers?"

"Friends and family. Most of my friends have become family and those are the ones that are blooming."

"You have a hidden romantic streak, you know that, don't you, Ivy?"

"Just don't tell anyone. It'd ruin my rep if it got out that under my sarcastic veneer I'm squishy," she laughed.

"Your secret is safe with me. Where's my flower?"

"Fine, fine!" she shook her head, her lips quirking into a grin. Stepping into a slightly shaded area of the street, she pulled up her shirt and turned so her back was facing him.

"See the deep gold rose connected to the vine that slides up my side? The one with the tiny hoops pierced into one of the petals?"

Varric reached out and touched the flower with reverence, then gently tugged her shirt back down. She turned to see his eyes wet, her smile a bit wobbly at his reaction.

"Don't tell anyone you saw me get all misty eyed."

"Your secret is safe with me, now where's my pint?"

His laughter echoed off the stone walls and they continued on toward the tavern arm in arm.

*************************************************************************************

By the Maker's hairy ass she wanted to throttle Meredith. The woman was becoming more of a pain every time she turned around. If she wasn't trying to pressure Amber into returning to the order, she was sending Cullen to try and talk Carver into joining. To top it all off, she had received a message from Orsino the same day Cullen had closeted Carver in talks, telling her that Meredith was sniffing around his office more than usual, making her weekly lyrium pick-up almost impossible. They knew that if the Knight-Commander knew of her need, she'd use it as a way to force Amber into her service. Instead, she was now standing outside one of the stone walls that separated the Gallows courtyard from its docks, her figure hooded by a thick black cloak. She stared at the niches outlined by the faint moonglow as it peeked out from behind a cloud, hoping that she was in the right area. Topaz met emerald as part of the wall swung silently inward.

"Come quickly before anyone notices this entrance," he hissed. She quick-stepped into the blackness, his hand engulfing hers as the wall slipped back into place. Her heart pounded as he led her through the many twists and turns of the tunnel, a soft glow emanating from the walls to light the way. At a whispered word, the wall that halted their progress slid open, leading them into a large and well lit room. With a gentle hand at her back, he ushered her forward, closing the wall behind him.

"This… this is your private room…" she stated, nerves fluttering in her belly as she pulled the hood down off her head.

"It's the only place I could think of that I could get you in and out of without being seen."

"Does anyone else know of the tunnel?"

"Perhaps the last First Enchanter who had this room prior to me. Otherwise, no one else," he answered, helping her to remove her cloak, and staring with fascination at how the black outfit she wore underneath hugged her figure and showed off the healthy tan of her skin. Noting his look, she flushed slightly and shrugged.

"Figured if I was to blend in the shadows, best go all the way and not expect the cloak to hide everything."

"You look… stunning," he flicked a finger lightly over the topaz that winked at him from her nose.

"I received word from Knight-Commander Greagoir…" she began, her knees beginning to wobble as she felt his fingers slide into the hair at the nape of her neck, then over her shoulders.

"Mmm… and what did he have to say?"

"He can't help without alerting the Chantry as to the reason for the increase of his budget that would be required to ship the lyrium to me," she continued, shivering as his hands continued on their journey down her arms, then back up to roam over her chest, his thumbs flicking lightly at her cloth covered nipples that had stood to attention at his touch.

"I'm not surprised. It seems I'll have to continue servicing your… need," he murmured, his gaze catching hers as he stepped closer, his hands tugging her shirt from her leggings, their warmth sliding up against the skin of her back.

She gasped at his touch, her eyes turning to liquid sunshine as she stared into pools of heated emerald. His lips came down to tease at hers, pulling away when she tried to dart her tongue out to lick at his, then returning to pull at her bottom lip. He chuckled softly as she darted her tongue out again, raising his head until it disappeared, then caressed her mouth with his. The game continued, leaving her breathless, until she felt him seeking entrance into her mouth and she complied, opening up to him. His hands tightened against the skin of her back as she pressed her body against his, her arms wrapping around his neck. He broke the kiss to whisper his lips along the skin of her jaw, little flicks of the tongue, tiny nips of his teeth. Her fingers dug into the hair at the nape of his neck, her head falling back as he continued down the line of her neck, stopping to suck lightly at the scar on her neck.

"M-Maker…" she gasped, her body becoming boneless.

He turned them and backed toward the bed, sitting down at the edge and letting her straddle his thighs as he slowly slid her shirt up and off, staring entranced at the vine-work that was tattooed over her chest and down her abdomen. He traced the tips of his fingers where they curled around her areolas then curved up around the tops of the mounds, down around the sides, trailing around to her back then sliding into an interesting V that sloped beneath the edge of her leggings. He returned curiously to the thorns that trickled blood over her left breast, his eyes flicking up to meet hers.

"My father and my sister…" she whispered, "the vines signifying my ties, my binds, with those in my life. Each bud, each flower, is someone I hold dear."

"The thorns, the blood, they mark the pain loss of those who've passed on?" he asked quietly. At her nod, he raised his mouth to press his lips reverently to the thorns tattooed over her heart. Her breath shuddered at the gentleness of his touch and she felt herself falling at that moment. She ran her fingers lightly through his silver hair as he worshipped her skin there, burying her face into its silkiness.

His hands moved back up her sides slowly, flaring a light green. Fingers encircled her nipples, rolling them and eliciting a gasp from Amber as it turned to light tugging and pinching. His mouth moved down the slope of her breast to capture one, his tongue teasing around it before he flicked it over the tight bud. She gripped him tightly as he sucked on it, his other hand still teasing the other. She let out a whimper as he dragged his teeth over it, sending shockwaves of warmth to pool in her belly. Her hips bucked against him as he bit down lightly and tugged. He nibbled his way across to pull the other one into his mouth, sliding one hand down to work on the buckles of her boots. As he gave the other breast the same attention, he loosened and removed one boot, then the other. Giving the nipple one last tug, he helped her stand. His fingers lightly teased the vines that slid under the waistband of her leggings before slowly untying the laces.

She locked her knees as his fingers danced over her skin, his touch making her weak. She watched as he unlaced her breeches, then moved her between his legs as he took his time peeling them down. He stopped and stared when he got them halfway down her thighs, and she felt his eyes blazing into hers as the newest flower was revealed.

"Was this the reason for your question?" he murmured as he ran his fingers lightly over the smooth, shaven skin at the juncture of her thighs, tracing the petals of the rose that seemed to have been born of flame.

"Mmhmm…" she moaned softly at the touch of his hand.

"And these?" he touched the copper colored daisy and white tulip to either side.

"The only others who I have cared enough about to share my heart and self with. Yours… I want yours to be the last…" her eyes burned into his as her words slipped into his conscious.

"Then I am truly blessed," he whispered, picking her up and shifting their positions so she was on the edge of the bed and he was standing. He knelt before her, brushing his lips against his tattoo, his hands gliding up and down her legs, from foot to hip, again glowing a faint green as he repaired the damage within. She squirmed beneath him and he leaned back transfixed at how, at this angle, his rose seemed to nestle itself just above her glistening mons.

"Such beauty," he said softly, resting his hands on either side, using his thumbs to unveil the little pearl hidden inside. Taking a moment to compose himself, he decided to take a clue from the rose, his tongue licking flame against the nub. Her cries were sweet to his ears as were the pinpricks of pain on his scalp as she released the bedsheets to grip his hair and pull him closer. He soothed it by blowing a light frost, then sucked it into his mouth, letting the warmth seep into her. Alternating between the two, he fought his own desires as he didn't want anything sinking into her until it was a true joining between the two. Her hips bucked up against him, her cries turning into keening wails as he teased her with fire and ice. Her muscles quivered under his hands, her fingers clenching and unclenching in his hair. As she came, he could feel the force of her walls opening and closing, trying to grab at what wasn't there, her cry echoing throughout the room.

She lay there, shuddering and gasping at the force of her climax, staring sightlessly at the bed canopy above her. The feel of his silken robes over her sensitized skin made her moan and she focused her glassy eyes on his face as he straddled her waist. Somewhere between her orgasm and him looming over her, he'd shucked his boots and leggings, the skin of his thighs warm against her sides. His hands came up beneath her shoulders and he tugged on her gently.

"Come, sweetheart, before one of us falls off the edge," his voice held a trace of laughter under the heat.

She let him help her crawl up on the bed until she was laying against the pillows, her eyes never leaving his face. She lifted one shaky hand to his cheek, pulling him down for a kiss that was as filled with want as it was sweet.

"The sounds you made, those sweet cries, knowing they were for me… a lovelier gift could never be given," he murmured as he pulled back, his fingers resting lightly on her throat. Settling between her legs, he laced his fingers with hers as he slid inside, stopping every little bit as she adjusted to him.

"By the Maker's flaming britches, the tales of elven men were grossly wrong," she gasped, wiggling her hips to find a better angle for them both.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, his body shaking with laughter at her surprise. She giggled softly as she felt his laughter, the giggle turning into a moan as he fully seated himself within her and began to move. Her fingers tightened around his as he lifted his head, their eyes speaking more than words ever could, as they began their dance. Her knees clasped themselves high on his waist. The air stirred around them in the enclosed space, his magic meeting with her templar powers, pulling them into a maelstrom as their bodies moved in sync. Their eyes widened and they stared at each other as they felt the merging of powers, tightening as they moved closer to climax. It urged them on, their bodies slick as they gave themselves over to the energy, almost frantic with the need that built up inside them.

Orsino crushed his lips against her rising mouth, each drinking the other in hungrily as he slammed their hands above her head. Her knees tightened against him and her ankles hooked behind his spine. He felt her quake beneath him and he released her mouth as she bucked against him, screaming his name as her orgasm hit her. He gasped as he felt her spasm around him, her body pulling him in, his voice hoarse as he followed her, their powers slamming down on them, around them, through them like a tidal wave, the shock of it sending them both over the edge again. Fighting for air, he rolled off of her, pulling her up against his side, his chest heaving with every breath he took. Her hand shook violently as she lay it over his heart, her head nestling itself on his chest.

"What in Andraste's name was that?" she whispered, a tremor in her voice.

"Maker's breath, I have no idea."

"First Enchanter! Is everything all right in there?" the muffled voice of a panicked Cullen came through the thick wooden door. Amber curled up against Orsino's side, muffling her laugh against his skin.

"Everything is fine, Knight Captain," Orsino replied, "Go back to sleep, or whatever you were doing."

"Are you sure? Whatever happened, everyone felt it."

Amber pressed her face even tighter against Orsino's chest as she shook with laughter.

"Everyone felt it?" she giggled, then tried not to screech as the door opened, pressing tight to her lover's side as she did what she could to hide her nudity.

"Holy Mother of Andraste!" Cullen whispered, shocked.

"I told you everything was fine, Knight Captain," Orsino gritted out, yanking up the sheets to cover him and Amber. She peeked at Cullen over his chest, her golden eyes filled with laughter.

"Well, what a thing for everyone to feel, eh? Just… just please keep this to yourself, Cullen."

"You know I'd never do anything to hurt you, Amber. What I just saw… I didn't actually see."

"Thank you. Now if you would please shut the door? I'd like to have your standard cuddle time with the First Enchanter before I have to leave," she grinned cheekily at the furiously blushing templar. He quickly shut the door behind him and Amber fell apart into a rolling case of the giggles.

"Next time I think I shall lock the door," Orsino grumbled, though his eyes were warm as he watched the laughing woman in his bed. As her giggles subsided and she snuggled back up against him, he reached out to tilt her head up to his, pressing his lips softly against hers.

"I wonder… Amber, would you do me a favor?"

"Hmmm… what's that?"

"Try hitting me with one of your abilities."

She shot up in the bed and stared down at him.

"What?!"

"I felt our powers mingling, bonding if you will. I want to test something."

"Are you sure?" she looked at him, worry chasing the laughter out of her eyes.

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't."

Nodding, she sat back on her heels, comfortable with her nudity around him. She gathered that which made her what she was inside her, then looked at Orsino, her eyes blazing in her face.

"My Creator, judge me whole: Find me well within Your grace, touch me with fire that I be cleansed, tell me that I have sung to Your approval!" she cried out, unleashing her power on the man beside her. Orsino sat there, dazed, but at the beauty that was her as she spoke to what lived inside her. She glowed with who she was, her hair flying around her face like the rays of the sun at its highest peak. As the power died down inside her, testing his own abilities along with a theory, he shot forward a blast of ice, surprised at its strength and with the ease she flicked it aside.

"Wait… what? You should have been drained of mana and I… I shouldn't have been able to do what I just did…" her eyes were wide as she looked at him.

"I know but I wondered… and let me say this, though please don't repeat it, you're stronger than the Knight-Commander in your faith and ability. If you two were to ever come to blows, I know now who would be the one to walk away from the fight. Also, interesting verse of the Chant to use."

She smiled and leaned down to kiss him softly, her hand sliding into the softness that was his hair.

"I thought it fitting with everything that is happening between us. Anyway, I hate to do this, but I have people at the Hanged Man probably wondering why I am so late to our weekly game of Diamondback. Not to mention, I don't think it would be wise if I left here at daybreak - our secret tunnel would be exposed."

He pulled her close, reveling in the warmth of her body against his, kissing her heatedly before setting her gently away from him.

"Think of me while you're gone."

She tossed a grin over her shoulder as she hopped up and down while she tugged the pants up and over her hips.

"You're never far from my thoughts, Orsino."

His heart rolled and stuttered in his chest and he stood, picking up her shirt and tugging it over her head as she tightened the laces on her breeches. He pressed his lips against her neck, enjoying the increase in her pulse that he felt. He stepped back as she finished pulling on her shirt, raising each foot as he helped her into her boots, buckling them up to her knees. As she stood there, her eyes closing as she delayed her departure, she felt him come up behind her to clasp her cloak around her shoulders, his arms then straying around her waist to pull her back up against him.

"I wish you didn't have to leave," he whispered in her ear.

"I wish I didn't either, but I don't want to compromise our situation. Maker knows what would happen if Meredith found out about us or the tunnel."

Placing a soft kiss on her cheek, he handed her a small satchel.

"In there you'll find a note outlining how to get in and out - where to find the niches that will activate the doors."

They walked over to the hidden panel in his room and he slid the door open.

"The one you need to get out will be three bricks in from your right and five down from the top," he sighed softly as he looked at her then pulled her in for one last kiss.

"You do know that with this I won't be waiting for a week to pass," she murmured as she took a step back.

"I should hope not," he cracked a small smile.

"I'll see you later," she leaned up to press a kiss against his cheek before pulling the hood low over her head and disappearing into the tunnel beyond. As he let out a breath he wasn't aware of holding, he shut the panel behind her and put out the candles with a wave of his hand then crawled into the bed that was filled with her scent.

*************************************************************************************

"Maker's breath, woman, where've you been? We've been waiting _ages_ for you to arrive," Isabela complained as Amber sauntered into Varric's room.

"Let me just put it this way… my juice problem has been taken care of," she grinned, plopping herself down into one of the chairs, "Now deal me in."

"Ho-ly shit! Are you telling me that the First Enchanter got to see your tattoos before me?" Varric mourned.

"Well with Bianca standing in my way, someone had to."

"Are you sure about this, sis?" Carver leaned over and whispered in her ear. Her smile was soft as she leaned over to whisper back.

"I'm falling for him, brother."

He shot her a worried look and patted her awkwardly on the shoulder before turning back to the cards in his hand.

"Andraste's knickers, I asked him to look you over, not _look you over_ ," Anders groused, staring hard at the cards in his hand, his cheeks flushing red.

"Uh oh, looks like Blondie's jealous!" Varric chuckled, stretching himself out in his chair.

"Am not!"

"Anyway, Anders, he did do as you asked. I felt the healing he did and I thank you for having him check, even if it's not in the way you wanted."

Anders blushed even more furiously and muttered a 'you're welcome' under his breath. Fenris smirked at Anders as he situated his cards.

"Looks like I'm not the one brooding now."

Amber stifled her laughter, sharing a conspiratorial wink with Varric, then shot a soft smile Anders' way. Varric whistled for Edwina, ordering another round of drinks, and the group, sans Merrill, got down to the business of cleaning out the pockets of the others.

Created by the wonderful [coupleofkooks](http://coupleofkooks.deviantart.com/) on deviantArt - inspired by this series.


	4. Knight Commander Meredith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber comes back from the Deep Roads to find Meredith trying to get to her through Carver

The bitch was going to pay. Seriously pay. Sister Petrice had made an enemy this day. Bad enough the woman couldn't understand the meaning behind not wanting to piss off the big horned giants camped in the city, but to set a trap? That was unforgivable. Luckily Merrill had some skill with healing and was tending to Anders in his clinic, but the woman had basically tossed her payment to Amber and darted out with her little templar guard dog before she could feel the wrath of those whom she had betrayed. She shuffled stiffly off the boat and crept toward the wall, feeling for the loose brick that would activate the door to the tunnel. Once it had slid shut behind her, she made her way with more care through the winding passage, her back muscles pulling with every step. Damn but those qunari were ferocious in battle. She sighed as she noticed the room was empty, her hands unclasping her cloak and folding it gently over a chair. She then unhooked her sword from its bracket and propped it up against the desk. Quickly disrobing, Amber winced as she saw how beat up the back of her armor was - not surprising with the heavy blow she had received from the Arvaraad and the subsequent bruise she now wielded. Dressed only in her cloth undertunic and leggings, she heeded the call of the nearby bed and curled up on it, promptly falling asleep.

*************************************************************************************

Orsino pinched the bridge of his nose, his head pounding, wondering if he'd ever get the mess of paperwork caught up. The stack of correspondence alone seemed to grow by leaps and bounds, and that didn't even begin to include the requisition forms, the budget paperwork, or any other issues that popped up in regards to the needs and wants of the Circle. As he pushed back his chair, turning around to look out the small window, it dawned on him why he was so weary. The hours had swiftly passed while he was playing catch up and it was now late evening. Resigning himself to the knowledge that he would get nothing more done, he stood and wearily made his way from his office to his room. As he approached the door, he lay his hand upon it and rested his forehead against the rough wood, wishing she were there to relax with. Sighing at an old man's foolish fantasies, he pushed the door open, stopping as he saw the figure curled up on his bed. As quietly as he could, he closed and locked the door behind him, then crossed the room to see if she were a figment of his imagination or the real thing.

She flinched as he lay his hand on her back, the pain pulling her from sleep. She blinked owlishly and turned her head to look up at him.

"Hi…" she smiled sleepily.

"Evening," he whispered, leaning down to press a soft kiss against her lips.

"I hope it's all right that I'm here?"

"I'm glad you're here," he rested his hand on her back again, to see if her flinch was out of pain or if he had just startled her. At her soft hiss, his eyes narrowed.

"What happened and how bad is it?"

"Bruise and a horde of qunari. Trap set for myself and others, hoping to get us killed so that the city would raise up arms against the qunari, though the Chantry sister didn't bank on the ones she'd hired actually having the skill to get out of it alive," she growled. He winced at her bluntness.

"You should see the back of my armor. It's going to take a bit to get that fixed."

Curious, he walked over to where she had neatly piled her armor and picked up the hauberk, his eyes widening at the huge dent in the back, then stared at her.

"You could have cracked ribs from this. Didn't you have your mage friend look you over?"

"I would except he took a nasty blow to the head and was knocked out. He's currently in the care of the other mage who accompanies me from time to time."

"May I take a look?"

"You don't have to ask, Orsino," she smiled at him, then shifted into a sitting position as he came around behind her. He lifted her shirt, gasping at the mottled black and purple that encompassed most of her back.

"Maker's breath, what did he hit you with?"

"Surprisingly enough, just your basic greatsword. Nothing fancy."

With gentle fingers, he began unwrapping her breastband, then lightly probed with his fingers to check the damage. While she didn't flinch or shift away from his hand, her whimpers were enough to gauge how much it hurt her.

"Just as I thought - you have a few cracked ribs. Luckily it wasn't anything more serious."

He lay his hands over her back, letting his energy flow out from him into her as he knitted the bone and cartilage back together, removing the swelling and bruising as well. He smiled as she relaxed against him, her relief evident. As he tugged her shirt back down, he leaned forward to kiss her neck, his arms wrapping around her to hold her close.

"I've missed you."

"Mmm… so have I. Unfortunately, in a few days you'll be missing me even more," she sighed.

"Why is that?" he asked, nuzzling her neck.

"I'm leaving for the Deep Roads. I'm hoping this endeavor will be fruitful enough to get mother's estate back so she'll quit whining about her lot in life. I love her, but Maker does she drive me to distraction, which is another reason I'm looking forward to not being in the city for a while."

"Are you saying this is the last time I'll see you before you return?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"I wish I wasn't so tired or I'd give you a proper goodbye," he laughed softly, his breath tickling her skin.

"Even if you weren't, I'm too tired to do anything about it myself," she chuckled.

"At least I can have you to myself for a while," he murmured softly. She curled up against him as they lay back against the pillows, drifting off into a light slumber.

*************************************************************************************

"Bartrand, you son of a bitch - sorry mother - I will kill you for this!" Varric roared at the locked door.

"We'll find a way out. There has to be, hell there'd better be," Amber sighed.

The group slowly trudged forward, their biggest worry being if they had enough food and water to carry them through until they found their way back out.

*************************************************************************************

Rumors spread throughout the city of only one of the expedition's members making it back to Kirkwall. What Orsino had been able to gather, it seemed as though this one had purposely left the others below, before hightailing it out of the city. His hands shook with worry, hoping that Amber and the others were faring all right. Sighing, he stared at the blank piece of parchment in front of him, then picked up his quill, inking it, then set about scribbling off a quick missive.

 _First Enchanter Irving and Knight Commander Greagoir,_

 _I'm writing to let you know that there may end up being a bit of a situation here in Kirkwall. I am still hopeful that Knight Captain Amberlynn will make it back from her trip to the Deep Roads safely, and when she does return, I have a feeling that heads will roll. Knight Commander Meredith has inducted Carver Hawke into her ranks, having waited until your Knight Captain had left the city to press him further until I believe the lad gave in just to make her stop. I'm not sure if there's anything you can do, but any suggestions you can give me to keep the damage to a minimum would be appreciated._

 _First Enchanter Orsino  
Kirkwall Circle_

Affixing his seal, he slipped out of the office and down to the docking area, his heart heavy as he sent off the note.

*************************************************************************************

"Ahh, home at last. Think I'd be lucky to run into Bartrand?"

"Considering our luck lately, I doubt it."

"Oh come on Ivy, it hasn't been that bad. Sure, we got locked in and had to fight a monster of a beast to get out, but we're alive and we're going to be rich. I think that's damned good luck, actually."

She snickered, rolling her eyes at the dwarf.

"If you say so."

"I do. Now why don't you run upstairs and let the others know. We'll wait for you and then we can have our celebratory drinks at the Hanged Man."

Grinning, she leapt up the stairs. Giving Varric, Anders, and Isabela one last quick wave, she slipped inside her uncle's home.

"Thank the Maker you're here!" Leandra sobbed as she rushed forward to grab onto Amber.

Her eyes sought out Gamlen, the look almost pleading, as she awkwardly patted her mother on the back. He sighed and handed her a piece of parchment which she quickly unfolded and tried to read with her mother clamped tight around her.

 _Amber,_

 _By the time you get back, I'll be going through training at the Gallows. Meredith wouldn't let up and kept sending Cullen or one of the others to pester me while you were gone. There are two reasons why I gave in. First - perhaps if she has me, she'll leave you alone for a while. I know how much her antics were really stressing you out. Second - she'll stop harassing me. It got to the point that I couldn't even relieve myself without worrying that one of her templars was going to approach me to join. Not a comfortable feeling. Hopefully, even though it'll mean leaving you, I can perhaps get your Knight Commander to interfere and have me transferred to Kinloch Hold. Oh, I also sent him and your old First Enchanter a note to let them know what happened. I figured they should know since you're their Knight Captain and all._

 _Love,_

 _Carver_

A growl slowly worked its way out of her throat and she pushed her mother out of the way, stalking toward her room. With Leandra and Gamlen following behind, they watched her as she tugged an old chest out from the corner, a chest they'd never seen her get into. Opening it, she started tossing her old templar armor onto the bed, her movements stiff with anger.

"Thinks she'll take Carver, does she? She's got another thing coming. I'm not the Knight Captain of the Ferelden Circle for nothing," she muttered. As she turned toward the bed, she noticed her mother and uncle at the doorway.

"If you'll excuse me, I'd like to change in private?"

At their quick nod, the door shut behind them. She removed her sword and harness, setting them on the bed, then quickly removed her plate mail, tossing it on the floor. With practiced movements, she easily donned the templar mail, adjusting the skirt so it fell in the correct lines, before reaffixing the harness and securing her sword within. She strode out of her room, her steps long and angry.

"She's toast."

The door slammed shut behind her as she exited the house, her eyes blazing as she approached the others who had been waiting patiently for her. Anders looked at her warily, recognizing all too easily the uniform of the Kinloch templars.

"What's with the change in armor, Ivy?" Varric asked.

"I have a Knight-Commander to catch," her smile was feral as she looked at the others.

"Shit, what happened?"

"She pushed Carver into joining. You don't take my family from me and expect there to be no consequences. I'm going to show her exactly who she's messing with."

She turned from them, moving as quick as possible to the docks.

*************************************************************************************

Cullen's eyes widened as he saw her stride into the courtyard, fully dressed in uniform. He took a step back as she approached him, her eyes blazing.

"Where. Is. She?" she growled. He was almost backed up against one of the pillars, his hands thrown up in retreat as he panicked, unable to come up with anything that would pacify her.

"Recruit, leave the Knight Captain alone, now! We have guests and I will not have you inciting a riot!"

Amber's lips curved dangerously as she recognized the voice. She turned slowly, her eyes landing unerringly on Meredith's face.

"Pardon, Amberlynn. I didn't realize it was you."

"As I told you once before, it's Knight Captain to you. I have not given you leave to call me by name."

"I am your superior officer and have the right to call you what I please."

"You are not, nor ever will be, my superior officer. If I have my way, neither will you remain Carver's."

"He came to me of his own free will so I suggest you step down."

Irving, Greagoir, and Orsino stood off to the side, their eyes riveted to the two women.

"My money's on Amber," Irving whispered.

"I think we're all leaning that way. Orsino?" Greagoir agreed.

"I've felt the force of both of their abilities. Amber is much stronger than Meredith," Orsino answered.

"Is it true that you two have taken up with each other?" Greagoir raised his brow at Orsino.

"In a manner of speaking," he replied, his eyes still on the women advancing on each other.

"What is it with her and mages? More specifically those in the First Enchanter seat?" Greagoir grumbled.

"We've got… unique talents," Orsino's lips quirked into a grin.

"Hmph."

"Came to you of his own free will? You hounded him while I was gone! You and your men allowed him no peace, to the point he felt the need to look over his shoulder even when trying to use the privy for fear someone would accost him about the order. You call that free will?" Amber snarled.

"However it was managed, he finally agreed to join us."

"You bitch! You're banking on our family bond to bring me under your heel."

"This is where you belong. If I have to get your brother to do it, then so be it. And just think, with you under this roof, you can continue playing the whore for the First Enchanter."

"Oh _**HELL**_ no, she did not just say that about our Ivy, did she?" Varric muttered incredulously.

"Does she have a death wish or something?" Isabela stared at Meredith wide eyed.

Orsino blanched at Meredith's words, while Irving poked Greagoir in the side with his elbow.

"Looks like this one is going to be more entertaining than seeing the two of you going at it."

Carver and Cullen rushed up behind Amber as she advanced, releasing her sword from her harness, her grin fierce as she stalked toward Meredith, sword twirling in her hand. The men tried to grab her, but she easily removed herself from their reach, her attention purely focused on Meredith.

"You want to call me that again? I don't play whore for anyone, least of all the First Enchanter."

"Funny, from your words earlier, that's exactly how it sounded," the older woman unsheathed her sword.

"I pity you if you don't understand the meaning of sarcasm, _Meredith_."

"It's Knight Commander. I never gave you leave to use my name."

"Respect is given only when earned. You have not gained mine by your underhanded scheming," Amber sidestepped as Meredith swung her blade, bringing hers up to block and parry. Pushing the other sword up with force, she pushed the Knight Commander back, swinging the flat of her blade at the woman's arm as she staggered, trying for a disarm.

"My money's on Ivy. Ten sovereigns says she walks out of this without a scratch."

"I'm not betting with you on this, Varric. We're all on the same side here," Anders grumbled.

Cullen looked back at the dwarf, brow raised.

"My money's on Meredith due to her experience. I'll take that bet."

Varric snickered at the templar while Carver sighed and shook his head.

"Cullen, you're going to be ten sovereigns poorer by the time this is over."

The men's heads shot up and over in the direction of Meredith and Amber as the gathered crowd let out a small gasp. The Knight Commander was pinned against one of the pillars, the flat of Amber's blade pressed against her neck, her own sword on the ground.

"Somebody do something!" Meredith screamed. One of the mages began to cast, Amber's eyes glittering dangerously up at the elder blonde. Flame licked at Amber, wreathing her in red and gold, and her grin widened as the Knight Commander realized that the young templar had no reaction to the flame blast.

"Try something else!"

"Meredith, give up. You've lost. You'll never have me and even though it means I'll miss him dearly, if Carver truly wishes to be a templar, I will have him transferred to my circle. Understood?"

Meredith's eyes bulged as the blade pressed tighter against her neck.

"And if you ever call me a whore again, or insinuate that there's anything other than respect and admiration between two adults in regards to myself and Orsino, I won't stop here. It won't be the flat of my blade against your neck, it'll be that which I keep razor sharp," she growled.

"This is not over, _Knight Captain_ ," Meredith sneered.

"Oh I'm well aware of that, but if I hear of anything amiss while Carver's here, or any action taken against Orsino or any other mage in this circle because of your fucked up beliefs, you will see a fury like you've never believed."

"I'd listen to her, Meredith," Greagoir intoned, "You haven't seen her truly angry. This display was nothing compared to what I've seen her do. You honestly got off lucky."

He approached Amber and lay a hand on her shoulder, gently tugging her off of the other Knight Commander. Nodding slightly, she took a step back and harnessed her blade. Before she could take another step back, Meredith's gauntleted fist rocketed out and caught her on the jaw, snapping her head back.

"Oh that's it!" she launched herself at the woman, putting all of her strength behind her fist, knocking Meredith out cold.

"Bitch!" she spat, turning on her heel and walking away from the prone body. Her eyes watered at the pain, but she strode over to Varric and held her hand out.

"I think Cullen owes me for forgetting who he was betting against. I think your take actually belongs to me," she winced with every word.

"I'm surprised you even heard us with how intent you two were on your pissing match," Carver grinned at Amber.

"Up to you if you're staying or going, but if you stay, you report anything she does to me if it's out of line, got it?"

"Understood. Now I think there are some people who are wanting to talk to you," he nodded his head in Irving, Greagoir, and Orsino's direction. She gave him a slight nod then approached the small group.

"Knight Commander, First Enchanter, First Enchanter," she nodded to the three, fighting to keep from passing out from the pain in her head.

"By the Maker, did she have to hit you so hard?" Irving asked, reaching out to assess the damage. Her knees buckled at even that small touch, Orsino and Greagoir reaching out to grab her and keep her upright.

"Broken jaw," he sighed.

"I hope I did worse to her," Amber muttered.

"I'm sure you did. You're still upright while she hasn't come to yet," Orsino replied, pride and an undertone of laughter in his voice. He helped hold her steady while Irving healed the damage done by Meredith's fist. She wiggled her jaw experimentally after Irving was finished, her grin wide.

"I'll probably catch hell for what I did here today, but damn the woman had it coming. Pressuring Carver when I wasn't around to use him as bait, calling me a whore…" she sighed and shook her head.

"You fought honorably. You aimed to disarm and debilitate, not cause actual harm. She was the one who stepped out of bounds," Greagoir reassured her, "If she tries anything, you know where to find me."

"Thank you, Knight Commander."

"Child, we have an offer for you both, if you'll hear us out," Irving began.

"Please, what is it?"

"I'm getting too old to remain in my position for much longer. The Knight Commander is looking to retire. We would like you both to replace us when the time comes."

"I would be honored, Irving," Orsino bowed to him, then looked curiously at Amber who stared at her superior officer and old lover with shock and curiosity.

"If… if that is what you wish and Orsino agrees, then I will step in."

"We have much to do before we step down, and your gentleman here will need to screen for a suitable replacement, so let's give it a few years, yes?" Irving smiled gently at her.

"This will also give you a stronger foot to stand on if Meredith tries anything," Greagoir cracked a smile in Amber's direction.

"You have my thanks, sir," she reached her hand out to shake his. As she turned to do the same to Irving, he chuckled softly.

"None of that, child. You should know better," he approached her, his arms wide. She stepped into them and returned the embrace, sighing softly.

"Be happy and if this new man of yours steps out of line, let me know and I'll fry his ass for you," he whispered in her ear, placing a kiss on her cheek before pulling away. Amber gave him a cheeky grin, her dimple flashing.

"Maker help me," she laughed. With some surprise, she glanced down to see that no one had, as of yet, tried to assist Kirkwall's Knight Commander, and she sighed.

"Since no one else will do it, looks like it falls to me to actually take the high road in this situation."

With a little difficulty, she crouched down and picked the woman up, slinging her over her shoulder. Staggering a moment under the larger woman's weight, she finally regained her balance and looked over her free shoulder.

"Anyone who can help me get this one patched up, and hand me her sword, please do so," she turned toward the side entrance into the office wing. Dropping Meredith into her chair the moment she entered the room, she straightened her back and tried to stretch the kinks out.

"Maker she's heavy."

She watched impassively as Orsino and Irving tended to her, turning to leave only when she finally heard the Knight Commander moan.

"Well, there ends my responsibility with this one. I'll be in the courtyard when you're finished."

She marched out of the room, a grin plastered to her face. She let a soft chuckle loose as she approached the courtyard, hearing some of the fantastic tales already being told about the battle. Varric was right, their luck was actually good… for now.


	5. Qunari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad things always seem to happen when the qunari are involved

"Sweetie I need you to…"

"You need me to what, mother?" Amber sighed, resting her forehead on the bedpost. Was there ever a day where her mother didn't need something? She was so tempted to take back her room at the Hanged Man and let her mother have the estate all to herself.

"I need to visit the haberdasher. I also need to visit the seamstress and see about getting new dresses made for myself, and for you I might add, as well as some bolts of cloth. There's also the cobbler so I can replace my shoes," her mother replied.

"And you can't do any of this on your own?"

"It's more fitting if I were to go shopping with you than by myself."

"Fine, but if you even think of buying me a dress, you've got another thing coming. I have no use for them."

"You're a part of society now, Amberlynn. You have to have clothing that promotes our image as nobles," her mother retorted.

"If I go anywhere, it's in my armor. A dress won't keep me safe from a sword, someone's arrow, or a bolt of magic."

"You don't need to live that life anymore," Leandra sighed.

"Oh really? Then why is it that the viscount has asked me to act as a liaison between him and the Arishok? Not only that, but once he's ready to step down, I will be taking Knight Commander Greagoir's place at Kinloch. I can't afford to release my hold on my training," she said, turning to look at her mother.

"Oh no. You are not going back to that Circle! Your place is here, with your family. It's bad enough you let Carver be taken by your Maker forsaken order but I won't lose you to them again now that I have you back."

"You only want me here so I can run you around on your errands and play nursemaid to both you and Uncle Gamlen. I'll take you shopping today, but after this, you're on your own. And for future reference, I didn't let Carver be taken by the templars, but when I return to Ferelden, he will be coming with me. I'm tired of you blaming me for everything," her voice was hard as she looked at her mother. Leandra threw up her hands in disgust.

"You're still my daughter. And as you're not married yet, you're still under my authority. It seems as though I'll have to redouble my efforts to find you a suitable husband. I heard Seneschal Bran has a son."

"I am under no one's authority other than Greagoir's, mother, as I told Meredith the other day. And as far as searching for a 'suitable husband' for me, don't even bother. First off, I'm a templar. Secondly, I already have a man in my life and don't plan on dropping him for some up-stuffed noble."

"Who? Is it that mage you're always spending time with, or that waif-like elf who squats up here in Hightown? I hope it's not that dwarf I always see you hanging all over. Maker knows what the nobles would think of that!"

"Actually, mother, it's the First Enchanter. Irving has already given us his blessing, as I never truly did break things off with him…" her look was sly as she watched her mother.

"The… what?! You're sleeping with the First Enchanter, and your last lover was that old coot from the Ferelden Circle? Maker, I think I need to lay down," her mother mumbled.

"Good, then you can do your shopping another day. I have an appointment at the docks with the Arishok, thanks to Viscount Dumar," she stated, ignoring Leandra as she set about equipping her templar armor. She glanced fondly at her other set of plate, but had decided, after her last interaction with Meredith, that she should present a strong presence as to which Circle she belonged to. While there wasn't an incredible amount of difference between the Kirkwall and Kinloch uniforms, there was enough to make a statement. Pulling her hair up into a tight bun atop her head, she then affixed her sword in its harness against her back. As she brushed past her mother to exit her room, her wrist was grabbed.

"While you're out I need you to pick up…" Leandra droned on and Amber snatched her arm away.

"I have too much to do today to do your running for you," she snapped before making her way down the stairs and out of the estate. Her eyes were hot as she looked up at her new abode. Her movements stiff, she decided to make one particular stop prior to meeting with the horned giants.

*************************************************************************************

"Knight Captain Amberlynn, I'm surprised to see you here," Cullen's voice snaps her out of her thoughts. Turning to look at him, she gives him a formal half-bow.

"Oh none of that, please. After what happened the other day, I'm honestly starting to wonder if the Knight Commander has snapped," he said quietly.

"How's Carver?" she asked, relaxing her guard a bit.

"He's doing well enough. Meredith tried once to humiliate him before his peers until he reminded her of your impending promotion. Congratulations, by the way."

"Thank you. Where could I find him or the First Enchanter?"

"Carver is in vigil so he can't be interrupted. The First Enchanter took to his rooms earlier," he replied. Her eyes widened slightly in response.

"Carver is taking vigil already? He just joined!"

"He took the training quite quickly, though I'm sure having you as his sister didn't hurt matters. Will you actually be taking him back with you to Ferelden when you go?"

"As long as Meredith is the Knight Commander here, I do not trust having any of my family under her watch."

"I can understand that. For what it's worth, I'm sorry for what she said in regards to you and the First Enchanter. It's easy to tell that there's genuine affection between the two of you and what she said was out of line."

"No need to apologize, Cullen. Still scarred from the night you walked in on us?" she grinned.

"Oh by the Maker don't remind me of that! I wouldn't exactly say I'm scarred from it, but it's a bit awkward when you see someone you were once intimate with in the arms of another man. At least you still have my tattoo," he waggled his brows.

"Andraste's tits, Cullen!" she laughed, swatting him on his shoulder, "You've definitely grown more bold since we were in the tower together."

"Hard not to when you've had to deal with what I have and realize that life's too short to let fear rule you."

"Good for you. I'm glad you're coming into your own," she smiled.

"Do you… have you heard from Ygrainne at all?"

"Received a letter from her just the other day in fact. She misses you, Cullen."

He blinked, staring at her. He shook his head as if trying to clear it then stared at her some more.

"She… what?"

"You heard me. Why do you think you never hear her name paired with anyone? She's received offers of courtship and marriage ever since she saved Ferelden, including an offer of marriage from King Alistair himself, but she turns them down."

"Sweet Andraste's mercy, are you certain?"

"Write her yourself. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to speak with Orsino," she grinned, leaving a speechless Cullen behind her as she made her way to the mage's quarters within the Gallows.

*************************************************************************************

Orsino paced in front of his desk, his nerves failing him as he tried to think of a way to express his feelings to the young templar who very rarely left his thoughts. He returned to the small box on his desk, flipping it open and staring at what was inside, before snapping it closed and hoping he'd picked out something appropriate. Setting it back on the desk, he placed his palms flat on the worn, yet smooth, surface, oblivious to the sounds of armor and his door shutting and locking.

"I was told I'd find you here," her voice reached him first, then the warmth of her hands as they slid around his waist. He smiled as he felt her press her cheek against his back.

"Since when did Knight Captains become so sneaky?" he asked.

"Ever since First Enchanters seemed too caught up in their thoughts to hear the godawful sound of a templar's armor clanking about," she laughed, pressing a kiss to his robed back before releasing him. She took a step back and studied him, resting back against one of the bedposts.

"So, what has you twisted up in knots? You're not usually in your room this time of day. Not to mention, your body was just tight with nerves."

"I was actually going to visit you. With how busy you've been moving into your new home, you missed your last lyrium pick-up."

"So the thought of visiting me makes you nervous?" her eyes clouded over as she shifted her stance, her eyes leaving him to instead fixate on the floor.

"Are you afraid of me after what happened the other day with Meredith?"

"No, never that. How could I be afraid of someone so clearly in my corner? You have no idea how your defense of myself and those under my care warmed me. If there had been any doubts as to how you viewed mages, that right there would have been enough to quash them," he approached her, lifting her face to his.

"Of course I'm in your corner. I…" she sighed, her eyes closing momentarily before latching back onto his, "I'm in love with you, Orsino. The thought of you being nervous around me hurts," she rubbed her hand over her heart as if massaging away the ache through her armor.

"Ahh Amber, that right there was the reason why. How does one tell someone they love them? Especially at my age, feeling it for the first time in my life, and with someone who still feels like a dream wish? I look at you, your youth, your beauty, your intelligence and compassion, along with that wonderfully smart mouth of yours, and ask myself how do I express this newfound feeling to one such as you."

Her smile was blinding as she let his words sink into her soul.

"That right there is a good start."

He let out a sigh of relief, the tension leaking out of him. Taking her face in his hands, he pressed his lips against hers in a kiss so sweet it was as if it were their first.

"I have a gift for you," he said, turning toward the desk and picking up the box. Returning to her side, he handed it to her.

"You just gave me a gift, Orsino. I have no need of anything else," she looked up at him as she took the box.

"Please, I'd like you to have this," he shifted nervously, reminding her a bit of Carver as a child when he was worried she wouldn't like his presents. She opened the box, her eyes widening as she pulled out the silver filigreed amulet, the center stone being the exact same color of Orsino's eyes.

"This is beautiful! And it matches your eyes," she whispered in awe as she held it gently within her hand.

"I had it enchanted so it would aid you in healing," a smile curved his lips at her appreciation over the gift.

"Since I have to go to the Qunari Compound after I'm finished here, and Maker knows what else I might get stuck doing, this is perfect. Put it on me, please?" she asked, handing the amulet back to him.

"My pleasure," he murmured, stepping up to her, his hands caressing the skin of her neck as he leaned forward to fasten it. Before he could pull away, she brought her mouth up to his, her fingers tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck as she teased at his lips. She tugged at his lower lip as she stepped back, her grin a bit wicked.

"Something to think about until I'm able to return. If I didn't have an Arishok to pacify, I'd stay longer," she sighed, tucking the amulet beneath her armor, then turned to leave.

"Not so fast," he said before yanking her against him to ravish her mouth. When he finally pulled away, he smirked in satisfaction at her kiss swollen lips.

"Something for you to think about until you're able to return, my love."

She let out a shaky laugh then wagged her finger at him.

"Naughty, naughty, Orsino. For that, when I do return, you're not getting rid of me til morning."

His heart thudded in his chest at her words.

"You'll be staying?"

"Why not? It's not as if everyone isn't already aware that we're together. I'll just be leaving through the front door instead of the tunnel. I do have to go, though. My friends are waiting for me at the docks so we can get this meeting over with."

"Be safe, love."

"Anything for you, love."

*************************************************************************************

Amber wrinkled her nose as she looked at the gate leading into the qunari compound. As if in memory, her back twinged when she looked at the one guarding the entrance.

"Maker, why me? What did I do to ever deserve this fate?" Amber grumped.

"Face it, Ivy, they heard about your tattoos and want to see them too," Varric teased.

"Oh hush, you, or I'll toss you over the gate myself and let you deal with them instead," she grinned back. Varric just laughed and patted her arm.

"Seriously though, it's not like I'm the best diplomatic choice. I prefer deflecting with my impeccable charm and wit rather than being all proper and business-like," she sighed.

"Maybe it's because you brought Mister Broodypants with us the last time you visited."

"You're still calling me that with the way Anders has been acting since he lost the chance at our esteemed leader?" Fenris chuckled.

"Shut up," Anders grumbled.

"He's got a point Blondie. All right, Fenris, you're now Glowstick and Blondie… well I'll think of something fitting to work with his brooding rebel mage persona."

"I'm not sure, but I think I liked Broodypants better."

"Sorry Glowstick, but you're the one who pointed out your lack of brooding compared to our mageling."

Fenris sighed and rolled his eyes as he followed the others toward the compound. Amber stopped at the qunari guarding the gate.

"I'm here by request of your Arishok," she stated blandly.

"You are allowed entrance, _basra_ , until stated otherwise," he stated as he opened the gate to her and her companions.

Amber strode into the compound, repressing a shiver as the qunari watched her approach. While she wasn't a very tall woman to begin with, their size made her feel dwarf size. Even so, each step she took was sure and graceful, even under the weight of her armor and sword.

"Shanedan, Hawke. When last we met I did not know your name, nor did I care to," the Arishok stated from his seat.

"What changed your mind?" she asked, her whiskey eyes cool as they studied the giant atop the stairs.

"You might be interested to know that someone has taken what they believe to be gaatlok from us."

Amber snorted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I have a hard time believing someone would actually succeed in stealing from you."

"You are correct. We allowed it to happen, though it was saar-qamek they took, thinking it to be gaatlok. You may wish to do something about this."

"Why? It was your decision to let it be taken."

"Saar-qamek is a poison gas. It causes a break-down of the mind, then death. If the one who took it decides to reproduce it in mass quantities, it may cause harm to your city, Hawke."

"Shit. I can't even stand the man, yet Javaris somehow keeps getting me tangled up in his schemes. Any thoughts to his whereabouts, Varric?"

"Haven't paid much attention to the pipsqueak, but the Coterie might know."

Her eyes flitted back up to the Arishok, the coldness in them unmistakable.

"I will find Javaris and he will pay."

"His life was already forfeit the moment he chose to steal from us. Panahedan, Hawke. I hope you don't die."

His last words to her as they backed out of the compound both shocked and chilled her.

"You have earned his respect, Hawke," Fenris stated as they exited the docks.

"Oh really now? How do you know?"

"He doesn't wish death upon you. That is unusual from one of his stature to someone who does not follow the Qun."

"Lovely. Next thing I'll know he'll be joining the list of those who want to get into my pants."

"As long as you stay armored you should be fine. It's the only way to stay safe during qunari mating practices," Fenris quirked a half grin at her. Amber choked on a laugh and stumbled into the elf, the two chuckling like drunken idiots as they made their way to Darktown.

*************************************************************************************

The group stood at the outer edge of a back alley, throats stinging and eyes watering at the green gas that filtered through the streets.

"We need to take care of this quickly," Amber's voice cracked as they entered, searching out a way to close the barrels.

"I don't know how much of this we can stand," Anders coughed behind her.

Finding a lever of some sort, she tried it on one of the barrels, relieved when it snapped shut. She stumbled forward into the barrel as she was attacked from behind, barely having time to release her sword before her assailant attacked again. Cutting him down, she joined the others in removing the rest of the threat. It seemed to be a strange cycle - as soon as a barrel had been closed, another group of thugs would arrive. The last barrel taken care of, Amber leaned wearily against one of the walls, her body wracked with harsh coughs.

"It's Hawke! You have many enemies here, serrah. It is sad that these people had to die, but your death, your death will mean something!"

"Care to explain your particular brand of crazy?" Amber wheezed.

"The qunari have to pay for taking my people! This cannot be allowed to continue!"

"All that's going to happen here is your death. You need to pay for what you've done to these innocents."

"It is you who will die here, Hawke. Your death will make this all the sweeter."

"Would you just shut up already?" Amber growled, launching herself at the elf. The battle was quick, yet fierce. Once the rest of their assailants were dispatched, the four of them trudged out of the alleyway and collapsed nearby, using the walls to hold them up.

"Now to let the Arishok know how he was both right, and wrong," Anders croaked.

"Tomorrow, definitely tomorrow," she gasped, her chest feeling as though it were constricting due to the gas.

"That shit was brutal," Varric said, stretching his legs out and checking Bianca over for any injuries.

"I'm drained. Anyone need healing? I might be able to find the energy for it," Anders yawned then began hacking.

"Just a few scratches that I can take care of," Amber rested her forehead against Fenris's shoulder. The elf looked down at her curiously then shrugged, busy with cleaning off his blade.

"Should probably head back. I'll see everyone sometime tomorrow, if I don't end up jailed for killing my mother," Amber said, straightening up then standing.

"Is she still harping on you, Ivy?"

"When isn't she? Now she wants trips to the haberdasher, the seamstress, the cobbler, and anything else she can think up. Oh, and she wants to marry me off to Bran's son," she shuddered.

"You know you always have a place to stay if you need it," all three of them said almost in unison.

"Thanks. Right now I think I'm heading back to the Gallows to get away from her and just collapse face down in Orsino's bed, not moving a muscle til morning."

"Doesn't sound like much fun. I'm sure he could find of better ways for you to spend your evening," Varric's eyes sparkled mischievously in the moonlight.

"Too tired 'n sick from that shit in there to want to do anything other than sleep," she mumbled as she walked away.

*************************************************************************************

Her breath was coming in short gasps by the time she made it to Orsino's room. Even though she didn't feel the need for secrecy anymore, she knew the tunnel was the fastest way to arrive and she didn't know if she would have made it otherwise. As soon as the wall closed behind her, she slumped down against it, her head smacking the stone behind her. Orsino bolted awake at the sound of metal crashing against stone, a fireball forming in his hand. He saw her figure outlined from the light of it and he quickly extinguished the flame, rushing over to her prone form. His hands trembled as they flitted over her clammy skin, her eyes filmed over as she looked at him.

"What the hell?" he whispered.

"Saar-qamek, a qunari poison gas," she wheezed out before she curled up, coughing violently.

"Maker!" he exclaimed, quickly removing her heavy armor to ease the stress on her body.

"Anders, Fenris, and Varric… someone needs to look in on them. They were with me," she said, once the coughing fit was over, her voice cracking. He nodded and, throwing on his robes, ran to the door, grabbing the nearest templar and ordering him to rouse all the healers. As he waited on them to arrive, he helped her to the bed and lay her down, holding her each time her body spasmed either from pain or from the coughing that tore at her throat and lungs.

"Why would the qunari do this?" he pondered.

"They didn't. Some crazed elf did it so they would be blamed. She's pissed because some of her people are leaving to join the Qun."

He sighed and brushed at the tendrils of hair that had fallen out of her bun. Taking down her hair, he ran his fingers through it, looking up only when the others rushed into his room.

"You needed us, First Enchanter?" one of them asked.

"I need you to look in on some of the Knight Captain's companions. They were exposed to a poison gas. The dwarf, if it affected him at all, may require at least two or three of you to assist due to his magic resistance. I need one of you to stay here with me and help her."

"Varric… Hanged Man. Fenris… first estate to your left, up the stairs, near Keep. Anders…" she trailed off as she began coughing again.

"I know where to find Anders," one of the healers said quietly.

"Then go! Felicia, you stay and help me please."

The group filtered out of the room, with the grandmotherly lady staying behind. Between the two of them, they finally purged the toxins out of Amber and she finally took a deep cleansing breath, shuddering at how close she came to death yet again. Looking at the two of them, she smiled wearily at the one Orsino had called Felicia.

"You look like you could be sister to one of the healers of my Circle. Just as skilled in the art as well. I miss Wynne."

"You know Wynne? I heard she traveled with the Hero of Ferelden."

"Mmhmm, know them both. Ygrainne is my cousin. Wonderful people," she said as she yawned.

"I'll take it from here. Thank you for your help, Felicia."

The woman dipped into a slight curtsey before slipping out of the room. Removing his robe, Orsino climbed into the bed and pulled Amber tight to his side.

"I was so scared," he whispered, pulling her head down so it rested on his shoulder. She curled up against him, throwing a leg over his hip.

"So was I. Other than feeling sluggish, I felt fine when we were finished. It didn't hit me until I was halfway across the water and then it hit hard," she sighed.

"Do you have any objections to spending most of your evenings here?"

"None. Hell it might even get my mother off my back. She's trying to marry me off and wasn't quite happy that the man I've taken up with isn't part of the noble scene," she wrinkled her nose, "Though you'd think she wouldn't have a problem with me loving a mage, since she dumped the Comte de Launcet to marry my father."

"I was under the impression that templars couldn't marry, due to their profession and their vows to the Chantry."

"We can, but it's not a common occurrence. The city's guard captain was married to a templar. We lost him to the blight as we tried to escape Lothering. He was the one who did the rites over my sister."

Orsino rubbed her back, quiet as he tucked away that new piece of information.

"Sorry for waking you," she yawned, snuggling closer.

"It's all right," he pressed a kiss to her brow, "but what do you say to us both getting some sleep?"

"Sounds like a plan. G'night, love."

"Goodnight, my dear."


	6. Crazy Dwarves and Mothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bartrand is found and dealt with and Leandra has some sharp words for Amber.

Amberlynn strode into the Gallows, a spring in her step. It matched the turn of the weather as the day already promised to hold a comfortable heat instead of the chill that seeped into even the thickest of clothing.

"Knight Captain Amberlynn!" Cullen called to her as she came into view.

"Good morning, Knight Captain Cullen!" she returned, her smile wide as she saw her friend.

"You're in a good mood today."

"Mmhmm. Varric just got word that his brother has been seen back in Kirkwall so we'll be paying him a little visit later on. I don't take kindly to people who try and lock me deep under ground."

"Unfortunately your good mood might disappear when you hear this," Cullen frowned.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Knight Commander Meredith keeps skulking around the First Enchanter's office. She won't let the man have any peace!"

Amber frowned for a moment, then a wicked gleam came into her eyes as she looked over at Cullen.

"Oh no. I know that look. What are you planning?"

"Remember what I used to do when that idiot Carroll would come sniffing around me back at Kinloch? The little git was always trying to find something to use against you and me, long after our affair had ended."

Cullen's shoulders shook with mirth as he looked at her.

"You're not serious, are you? You're actually going to…?"

"Why not? It'll give her something to think about, at least."

"Maker, this is something I need to witness for myself," he said, following her across the courtyard to the office wing.

"Cullen!" she laughed.

"What can I say? You've corrupted me."

She laughed as they approached the door leading to the offices, nodding as he made a motion that he would be staying outside. She continued down the short distance to Orsino's door, her smile one of sweet innocence as she acknowledged the Knight Commander peeking out of her own personal space. Without so much as a knock, she let herself into Orsino's office then leaned back against the door.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking Mer…" he stopped, looking up to see Amber.

"Well good morning, my dear. I must say you're a much nicer sight to see than the one that keeps barging into my office," he smiled, stepping around his desk to pull her into his embrace.

"I think she's still lurking, and I have a plan," she whispered in his ear, "but it's up to you if you wish to follow along or not."

"Andraste help me, do I even want to know?"

"I think you'll enjoy it, but I'm going to have to ask you to go back to your seat," she grinned, kissing him lightly. He did as she asked and she removed her sword from its sling, setting it up against the wall. She glanced down at the crack beneath the door, her eyes dancing as she saw the shadow of Meredith's boots.

"Is she still there?" he mouthed. She grinned in response, then took a seat in the chair across from his desk.

"Ready?" she whispered, a bit breathless. Her smile turned mischievous as he nodded. Leaning back in the chair, she let out a giggle, followed by murmuring, though the words were unintelligible. Orsino looked at her strangely and she held up her hand, her lips quivering as she tried not to laugh. They heard Meredith's armor clinking outside the door. When it seemed to get louder, Amber let out a low moan, coupled with a whimper, allowing it to catch in her throat. Orsino caught on and grinned, leaning his arms on his desk and keeping an eye on the shadow beneath the door. Nodding to her slightly, she let out another gasping moan which he followed up with nonsensical murmuring of his own.

"Maker, Orsino…mmmm yes, right there!" she cried, her eyes hot as she looked at her lover from across his desk.

"Right… there?" he asked, his voice breathy.

"Yes… h-harder please!"

He chuckled softly, letting it trail off into a moan.

"Oh, sweet Andraste! More!" she whimpered. Her breath was short and choppy as she saw the effect her little game was having on him. He gasped, letting it fuse with her cry.

H-Harder! F-Faster! Oh please," she keened. Her cries of pleasure became louder and more numerous until she finished off with a shriek, the door slamming open at the same time. Meredith looked between the two of them, both fully dressed and sitting within a respectable distance from the other.

"Can I help you, Knight Commander?" Orsino asked.

Meredith narrowed her eyes then let out a huff, her stride long and angry as she left the office to enter her own, the door slamming hard enough to echo throughout the hallway.

"You, love, are going to pay for that later," Orsino growled, stepping away from his desk, his eyes untamed and filled with heat.

"I'm going to be paying for it all day. Maker, I think I should swim back to the other shore to cool off after that," she groaned, laughing.

"Whatever she has, I want some of it!" they heard a feminine voice echo.

"I don't think the Knight Captain of the Ferelden Circle would be willing to share the First Enchanter with you or anyone else, now off with you!" Cullen's voice reached them.

"Andraste's ass," Amber chuckled.

"What am I going to do with you, Amber?" Orsino asked, his voice gentle yet laced with amusement.

"Love me?" she grinned cheekily.

"Already done," he smiled, pulling her up from her chair. As soon as she was on her feet, he dragged her to him and feasted on her mouth, yanking her hair from her bun so he could grip the strands in his hands. He pulled her head back to nip at her jaw then tasted the skin of her neck until it met armor.

"The First Enchanter? Why would anyone want to be with that old coot?" the voice filtered back toward them. Amber collapsed against Orsino, her shoulders shaking with laughter. He chuckled softly, the rumble sounding almost like a purr to her ears.

"I should probably go. I'll see you this evening?" she asked.

"I'll be waiting," he smiled, kissing her one last time.

Turning on her heel, she grabbed up her sword and exited his office. Upon coming across Cullen and the initiate outside of the hallway, she eyed the younger woman.

"For your information, he has more stamina than most younger men. Not only that, but age leads to experience. Think on that before you go disparaging relationships with someone much older than yourself," she smiled sweetly at the initiate though her eyes were full of mirth as she looked at Cullen. He fell into step with her as she headed toward the Gallows courtyard.

"You might want to know that after your little prank on the Knight Commander, many of the men are now insanely jealous of the First Enchanter. Two of them also had to run off to tend to 'business' as it were," he chuckled.

"You should have seen the look on Meredith's face when she came bursting into the room to find us both completely dressed and no where near each other," she grinned. He laughed and tugged on her now loose hair.

"I'm guessing that something happened after though?"

"Just a kiss and a promise. Now if you'll excuse me, I wasn't able to do that without any effect on myself so I think I'm going to see about swimming the channel to cool off."

Cullen threw his head back in laughter as she shot him a wink and a smile before disappearing onto the hold of one of the ships waiting to take passengers back to the docks.

*************************************************************************************

"By the Ancestors, what did he do to these men? They're out of their minds!" Varric exclaimed as they cleared out another room full of crazed guards.

"No idea, Varric. Let's just keep going and see if we can get to the bottom of this," Amber replied, resting her gauntleted hand on the dwarf's shoulder. They stopped suddenly, the sight in the room before them turning even her stomach. The dead bodies that littered the room had started to reek.

"Bartrand, what have you done?" Varric's voice was soft.

"Maker… I'm starting to think we were lucky that all he did was lock us into that thaig," Amber tried not to choke on the stench, though her complexion was turning a bit green. Isabela gagged from behind them and even Anders was coughing a bit.

"Let's get out of here, Hawke. Maybe the next room will reveal what's going on," Varric sighed.

"Thank the Maker," she agreed, turning on her heel to walk as quickly away from the room as she could. As soon as they entered the foyer of the estate, Varric rushed ahead of her to disarm a particularly nasty trap, almost nearly becoming overwhelmed by another barrage of the crazed guards. Her sword sang as she sliced through their attackers, each swing, every beheading, without any thought to mercy. Her breath was short and choppy after the room had been cleared and she rested her tired body against the banister.

"Varric, is that you?" a voice came from one of the side rooms. Amber stiffened, her sword at the ready. Varric gently pushed her back, allowing the other dwarf to come forward.

"I know this man, Amber. He's Bartrand's steward. Hugin, what happened here?"

"After your brother came back from the Deep Roads, he started to slowly sink into madness. He said that the idol sang to him. It did something to the guards too. I've been in hiding, not wanting to succumb to the madness or find my life forfeit."

"How has this madness manifested itself? What is he doing?" Amber asked.

"He keeps hearing things, talking to people who aren't there, and that's on his good days. He took the servants with him into the study, locking them all in. No one has seen them for days, and those lunatics keep prowling the halls," Hugin replied.

"C'mon Hawke, it's time to finish this," Varric growled.

"With pleasure," her grin was nasty as she looked toward the study door.

The fight was short yet brutal to subdue Bartrand, Anders having to heal up a few nasty gashes along the way. As if sensing everything was over, the dwarf began pacing back and forth, muttering to himself.

"I can't hear it anymore. The song, it's gone! Oh shut up, I know I shouldn't have sold it to that woman!"

"Bartrand, get a hold of yourself! Do you know where you are? What you've done?"

"Varric, little brother, you'll help me, won't you? You were always the good one."

"Help you? Help you?! You left me and your men to die in that thaig. Why should I help you, Bartrand?"

"Please, just help me find that idol."

"Anders, is there anything you can do for Bartrand?" Amber asked, her voice soft as she looked at Varric's brother.

"Let me see what I can do," he said, stepping up to the dwarf, his hands glowing blue as he drew on Justice's power to burrow past the usual dwarven resistance to magic. Bartrand seemed to relax a bit, the mage looking back over at Amber.

"That's the best I can do and even then it's only temporary. If he weren't a dwarf, I'd almost think it were a demon possession due to how strong the poison is in his mind."

"Varric? Varric is that you?"

"I'm here, brother."

"Please, help me. Don't let House Tethras fall like this. Make it stop, please, make it stop!"

"We'll get you to a healer, Bartrand, don't you worry."

"Yes, let's go. He needs to be seen to," Amber's voice was gentle as they led Bartrand out of the estate, "though I'm not exactly sure where the best place is for him."

"I know where to take him, Hawke. I'll… I'll meet you back at the Hanged Man, all right?"

"I'll see you there, then, Varric," she patted him lightly on the shoulder before her, Isabela, and Anders left the two alone.

"That was painful, even for me," Isabela said, glancing over her shoulder at the brothers.

"I hope there's a way Bartrand can find peace. I have to admit, I was hell-bent on killing the man, but after seeing what that idol did to him… I can't find it in my heart to feel anything other than pity," Amber sighed.

"A lesser person would have insisted that Varric kill Bartrand anyway, under the pretense of putting him out of his misery. You did the right thing, Amber," Anders said.

"I'm not saying I didn't. I do wonder, though, if we did the right thing in leaving the two of them alone. Not that I'm worried that Varric will do something, but what if Bartrand slips back into the insanity eating away at his mind while they're alone?"

"We can only hope that Varric can handle it on his own if such a thing does occur," Anders replied.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Isabela said, "By the way, how's Pup doing?"

"Excelling from what Cullen told me. Received a note from Carver yesterday that he'll be taking his vows tomorrow and he requested that I be there. While I love you guys, and I love Kirkwall surprisingly enough, I can't wait until Irving and Greagoir retire so I can grab Carver and get the hell away from Meredith."

"What, not grabbing Orsino too?" Isabela's eyes sparkled as she looked at Amber.

"Grabbing is on the menu for tonight, actually. Him coming along when Irving retires is a given, though. As long as he is here, so am I. Not only that, but I have a bad enough feeling about all this qunari business that I bet you I'll end up called on again," she sighed.

"Makes you wish, sometimes, that you had let the Winters collect the bounty on Seamus, doesn't it?" Anders asked.

"Maker yes. Then I might not have the viscount relying on me for every little thing. I must admit that it's not so bad when you think of how often I get to poke at Seneschal Bran. I've never met another man with such a stick up his ass as that one," she cracked a grin. She sighed as they neared her estate, then looked at the other two.

"I'll meet you at the tavern. I should probably pop my head inside just to at least check and make sure mother hasn't run the staff ragged."

At their nods, she left the group and entered the estate, dreading the possible reception she'll receive from her mother.

"Amberlynn, you're finally home! We have a guest, dear," Leandra said as she spotted her daughter.

"Wonderful," she groaned, stepping into the main room. She sighed as she saw the stiff-backed form of the aforementioned seneschal browsing the various notes and papers on her writing desk.

"I told you I wasn't marrying his son," she hissed to her mother, then plastered a smile on her face as she approached the man.

"Excuse me, but those are private," her voice had taken on a dangerous edge. He jumped and turned to face her, clasping his hands behind his back.

"I apologize if my mother led you here under any false pretenses. I have explained to her that I cannot marry your son."

"I have not come in regards to any contract between my son and yourself," he said, looking down at her.

"Then this concerns Viscount Dumar?"

"No, it does not. I have come to offer my hand to you instead."

Amber's eyes widened and she shot a dark look over at her mother.

"Isn't that wonderful, dear? You'll be marrying him instead!"

"Maker, help me," she grumbled, slapping her palm over her face before dragging it down to look at the man in front of her. Sighing, she paced over to the fireplace, dragging her nails through the mabari's fur as she stared at the dancing flames.

"I'm not sure what mother has said, but I cannot marry you, serrah. I am sworn to my duty as a templar and, when Knight Commander Greagoir retires, I will be returning to the Ferelden Circle to take up the mantle of Knight Commander myself. I apologize for any misinformation my mother may have given you."

Oh how each of those words were poison on her lips, trying so hard to be diplomatic, when all she really wanted to do was slap some sense into Leandra. Not only that, but damn the man had some gall to actually think she'd be interested in marrying him after she had seen him leaving Anders' clinic, having been treated for some contracted sexual disease.

"My apologies, serrah. I was not aware of your templar status. I shall see myself out."

The moment the door shut behind him, Leandra turned on Amber, her hand snaking out to deliver a blow to the younger woman's cheek.

"How _dare_ you embarrass me in front of the seneschal! He would have made the perfect marriage for you! Now I'll be the laughingstock of Hightown, thanks to you!"

"First off, _mother_ , hit me again and so help me, I will return the favor, mother or no. Secondly, my templar vows forbid me to marry, or do you not understand that? Thirdly, I will not marry someone who frequents a clinic to cleanse himself of the diseases the whores at the Blooming Rose bestow on their patrons. Got it?" her voice was a low growl, rising the hackles even on her mabari.

"Get out!" her mother screamed at her. Amber narrowed her eyes at Leandra.

"Remember who truly owns the estate. I will leave for now just because I do not wish to test my patience with you," she turned to Bodahn, the anger in her eyes receding as she looked at him and Sandal.

"If you need me or if she tries to overburden you or the others with demands, send a note to both the Hanged Man and the Gallows. Depending on the time of day, I'll get it somehow, all right?"

"Understood, messere," Bodahn bowed to her.

Shooting one last glance at Leandra, she stalked out of the house, slamming the door hard enough behind her that one of the pictures fell off the wall, the frame splintering as it hit the marble floor.

*************************************************************************************

She detoured past the Hanged Man to let the others know she would not be participating in that evening's Wicked Grace game. Her anger was still enough that her body thrummed with it and after a curt goodbye without even letting Anders get close enough to heal the already forming bruise on her cheek, she stalked back out in to the moonlit streets, half hoping that someone would be stupid enough to attack her so that she had an outlet to vent some of her frustration. Disappointment bit at her when she arrived safely to the docks, the ride over to the Gallows uneventful as well. Her anger was palpable enough that when Meredith started to approach Amber as to her reason for being there, even she backed off.

"Maker's breath, Amber!" Orsino gasped when she entered his room, locking the door behind her. Not saying a word, she tossed her sword and armor into a pile in the corner, leaving her dressed only in a loose linen shift and trews. As he approached her, she crumpled to the floor and began to weep.

"Shh, darling," he whispered, pulling her into his arms. Unwinding her bun, he ran his fingers through her hair and down her back.

"Why can't she accept me as I am? Why must she blame me for everything? First she blamed me for Bethany's death, then Carver joining the templars. Now, even though she didn't listen to me, I'm to blame for her embarrassment when I turned down Seneschal Bran's offer of marriage this evening. Sod, she even had the gall to hit me. Hit me!" she sniffled, burrowing into his arms. Orsino's heart went out to the young woman and he mentally cursed her mother for causing her such pain.

"Let me see that bruise, sweetheart," he said softly, pulling back and tilting her head up when her tears had run their course. He brushed his hand lightly over her cheek, infusing it with his magic, feeling her relief when the pain had receded.

"Thank the Maker I have you and my friends to turn to when I need you," she said, sighing.

"Am I going to have the misfortune of meeting her tomorrow when your brother is sworn into service?"

"Thankfully, no. Carver didn't invite her. I will be the only one there, as you are already aware, I'm sure, that only family can attend."

"I will be there as well to represent the Circle."

"It will be nice to have you by my side as I see my brother take his vows."

"Feeling better now, I assume?" he asked.

"Much. Being held by such a handsome man while making a mess of myself is always uplifting," she grinned.

"Good, because you still owe me from earlier."

"Oh, really? So the fact that I had to swim the channel to cool off wasn't payment enough?" she laughed.

"Payment for yourself, maybe, but that doesn't help me, now does it?" he chuckled, then leaned forward to drag his teeth over her earlobe. Her answering shudder in his arms rippled through him and he stood, picking her up off the floor.

"You're stronger than you look, First Enchanter," she whispered as he carried her across the room, setting her down on the edge of his desk. She planted her hands on either side of her as she looked up at him.

"And you're lighter than you look, especially without all that armor covering that wonderful little body of yours," he said, stepping into the V of her thighs. She grinned and reached out to run a finger under the collar of his robe, delighting in the way his eyes turned to liquid emerald at her touch. His hand came up to grip her wrist as she trailed it down to the first clasp, his other hand working on the ties of her trousers. Laughing, she flicked the clasp open, leaning up to tease at his lips as he helped her raise her hips so he could pull her pants off. Her shift fell to mid-thigh as she sat back down, showing teasing glimpses of her smalls as she shifted, raising her other hand to tug at the remaining clasps of his robe. He leaned forward to kiss her again and she laughed, dodging his lips as she tugged his robe off his shoulders, her hand fisting in it as she felt his hand slide up the bare skin of her thigh and under her shift.

"Someone's eager, isn't he?" she purred, then whimpered as he dragged his teeth over the expanse of her neck.

"I've been waiting for this all day," he rasped against her skin, his nails dragging up her sides as he yanked up her shift, ripping it in the process of his need.

"Oh Maker," she whimpered as she heard the sound of cloth tearing, feeling the air on her skin as he destroyed her shift and tossed it to the side.

"Is that answer enough for you?" he growled, his hands nimble as he divested her of her breast band then leaned forward to capture her lips with his. Her fingernails dug grooves into the skin of his back as his hands massaged the sting out of her breasts, then began rolling and tugging on her nipples. She moaned into his mouth, shuddering when he took that opportunity to play his tongue in a manner similar to what he'd rather be doing to her body. Her nails scored lines down his back as she reached for the remainder of his robe, pushing it down his hips and delighting in the feel of nothing beneath. He released his hold on her breasts, gripping her smalls and ripping the ties, letting them fall to the floor as he lifted her hips and drove himself inside. Her cry rang out into the room as he broke the kiss to watch her face, her hands gripping the edge of the desk so she wouldn't fall back. Her heart stuttered at the fierce look in his eyes as he took her swift and hard, bringing her quickly to peak. His grin was feral as he watched her eyes glaze over and felt the way her body reacted to his. He didn't relinquish his pace as she tried to come back down, his fingers digging into the soft skin of her hips as he held her still.

"O-Orsino…" she wailed, scratching deep grooves into the wood beneath her.

"Feel good, sweetheart?" he purred, continuing his assault. Her breathing grew even more labored and she trembled in his grasp as she neared her second peak.

"Y-yes," she gasped, unable to look away from his green orbs. His own breath hitched as he felt the tension warm and coil in his belly. As her body gripped and pulled at him, reaching that pinnacle once again, the warmth infused him and the tension reached its breaking point. He cried out her name as he spilled himself deep inside her, gasping at the strength of it. His hands and knees were shaky as he gathered her close, her own hands trembling as they gripped his back.

"Maker's breath," he murmured, fighting to catch his own. She looked up at him in astonishment.

"Wow…"

"Good word for that," he chuckled lightly.

"I think I should tease you like that more often if this is what I get afterward."

"You're going to be the death of me if you do that."

Her grin was cheeky as she slid from his grasp and made her way on shaky legs to the bed. Sliding beneath the covers, she collapsed against the pillows and pressed her body up against his as he joined her.

"I think I might need to keep some extra shirts and smalls here if you're going to tear them to shreds," she teased.

"Might not be a bad idea," he answered with a laugh.

"Mmmm what a wonderful way to end an otherwise trying day," she yawned, pillowing her head on his shoulder.

"I can agree to that," he said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head before settling his arms around her, sleep dragging them down moments later.


End file.
